The Cinder Boy
by Boobunny60
Summary: John is forced to be a servant for his evil stepfather and stepsiblings. Prince Sherlock is being forced to get married and has three days to pick his bride. Who will he pick? John/Sherlock slash rating may go up. one talking mouse but I have good reason
1. Death

**I realize this chapter is horribly short but I need to know and this is an important question that may alter the entire story O.o**

**Would you prefer Disney style (talking mice and magical fairy godfather) or more of a realistic cinder story (no magic and/or talking mice)? **

Once upon a time there was a young boy who loved his mother very much. His name was John Watson and he and his mother lived in a large mansion with lots of land. The land was mostly fields that his father used to breed horses, but not anymore. When John was five, his father died in a terrible horse riding accident.

The mother couldn't bare the loss of his husband but none the less she held herself together for her son. She protected him from anything and everything and the horse breeding was ignored and the business was going downhill. When John turned eight his mother got remarried in order to not loss the business and the mansion they lived in. Her new husband would provide for then and work with the horses. He would be the new breeder.

It was early November and as the leaves fell John's heart rose with happiness. For a long time it had just been him, his mother, and what few servants they had left. The blond boy sat on the porch with his mother waiting for his stepfather and step siblings to arrive.

A car drove down the white gravel driveway past the line of wilting trees on either side of it. John's mother stood along with him as he jumped up and down happily. The car pulled up to them and the driver got out and opened the door. Three people stepped out of the car on by one and the first was John's new stepfather. John's mother walked toward the new man and hugged him, and then she turned to her son.

"Darling, this is your new daddy, Jim Moriarty," She said with a smile. Moriarty looked the little blond boy over. The little one looked much like his mother; blond hair, sparkling eyes, and they were both quite short but then again so was Moriarty. A little girl came out of the car and behind her a little boy; both the same age as John.

"Johnny-boy," Jim said happily. "These are my children; they're eight years old, like you. This is Sally and this is Andy," He said motioning to each child.

"Hi," John said with a smile. The two children standing before him looked at him in disgust. The blond paid no attention, he was just happy for his mum.

Life wasn't much different when Jim and his kids came to live with John and his mother. The only difference was that he saw his mother less than usual which was okay for him because he was allowed more freedom. Sally and Andy refused to play with the blond boy so he spent most of his time playing with a servant girl named Sarah.

Only a month of this new life had passed and John's mother fell sick. He was never told what was wrong but he was told it was terminal. He visited her everyday and so did Jim. Both loved her very much. After two weeks of his mother's sickness he once again visited her.

The room was dim for her eyes had become sensitive to the light. John sat on the side of the bed and took his mother's hand. She smiled up at him lovingly and he smiled back although he really wanted to cry. Jim came in soon after and sat on the other side of the bed. He and John's mother greeted each other with loving expressions. She turned back to John and there was a look in her eye the blond boy did not recognize.

"John," She said in a quiet voice. She put her hand on her son's cheek a wiped a tear away that he had not noticed. "I love you." She smiled and closed her eyes and seconds later he hand fell cold.

"Mummy," John said. "Mummy?" He began to cry and his cries for his mum echoed through the room.

"Darling?" Jim asked as tears ran down his cheeks. He grabbed her hand and it was cold. He felt for a pulse and found none. She was dead. Jim looked over at the crying child and then down at his wife, anger and jealousy flashed through him. His wife's last I love you wasn't directed toward her own husband. She was his wife and in her last breath she chose her son over him.

After that fateful day John's life would never be the same.

Eight years later and John had become a servant in his own house. He was only 16 years old, too young to be able to live on his own. Moriarty and his children forced John to do everything; the cooking, cleaning, laundry, feeding the horses and wait on them hand and foot.

**Don't worry, Sherlock is in the next chapter ;) **


	2. Servant life

**UGH! I'm so angry right now! I had this chapter all written out and nice and then my computer decided to be an ASS TACO and I lost the chapter because I didn't save the damn thing cause I'm an idiot! So, I had to rewrite this entire thing and I really hope it turned out okay…**

**BTW – Andy is Anderson, which was probably obvious…**

**review responses are at the end due to the mass amount of reviews I got, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

A loud annoying noise sounded through the room causing John to wake instantly and hit his snooze button. He hid under his covers blocking out the morning sun that was shining through his window. He lay there for a moment and then got up knowing he'd be punished if he did not do his chores. He looked over on his bedside table and saw his mouse friend.

"What are you looking at?" John asked bitterly and lifted himself out of bed reluctant to start the day. He did his usual routine of taking a shower, getting dress, and starting breakfast. He wore the same clothes every day, jeans, a brown shirt dark enough to cover the stains he acquired throughout the day, and no shoes. The blond didn't own shoes; it was a way for Jim to make sure John couldn't get to far from the house if he attempted to run away again.

After getting ready for the day, he made his way in to the kitchen to make breakfast. As usual, his mouse friend sat on the counter waiting to be fed. The mouse had been hanging around for two years now and John grew to consider it his only friend, after all he was the only house servant. All other servants had to stay out of the house. The blond regretted trying to run away three years ago, the punishment was to never be able to leave the house again which meant no more hanging out with Sarah or the horses. John threw on a pink laced apron his stepfather made him wear and got started cooking and making tea.

"Don't look at me like that," John said looking over at the mouse on the counter. The mouse sniffed the air and John rolled his eyes. "It's not like I chose to wear this stupid thing!" John said frustrated motioning to his apron. The kitchen intercom all of a sudden came on causing both John and the mouse to jump.

"John, Where is my breakfast!" Andy yelled impatiently through the intercom. Another voice sounded not even a second after.

"John, Breakfast now!" Sally screamed. John set up three trays quickly, each with a cup of tea and full English breakfast. He passed the mouse a piece of cheese, the mouse nibbled on it happily.

"Do I get a thank you," John asked, the mouse looked up at him. "You're welcome," the blond said with a smile.

"Johnny-boy," A calm voice came from the intercom. "You're late with breakfast today." It was two minutes past 8 am. He was only two minutes late and he knew he'd be punished for this. He balanced two trays on his hands and one on his arm. He made it up the long stairs easily. Stairs were easy, he lived in the attic which caused him to climb quite a few stairs every day. Now, carrying three trays was more of a problem but he had been doing it for years so the problem became less significant. He made it to Andy's door and managed to get the door opened by balancing one of the trays in hand on his free arm and turning the doorknob with his now free hand.

"Took you long enough," Pouted the 16 year old boy lying in bed. John didn't say anything; he didn't even make eye contact. Last time he made eye contact with Andy, John was locked in his room for two days without food and water. The blond set the breakfast tray down on the bedside table and grabbed a basket full of dirty clothes from the corner of Andy's room with his free hand and left. Next was Sally. He set the basket down in the hall and entered his stepsister's room.

"You're late," She said yawning and stretching. John said nothing as he set the breakfast tray down on the bedside table. The servant made sure not to make eye contact with Sally just in case. He then grabbed the basket of dirty clothes Sally had left near the door and left the room. He left the baskets in the hallway as he stood with one last tray in front of his Stepfather's room. John knocked.

"Come in," A sweet happy voice called from inside the room. John walked in hesitantly caring the breakfast tray. "Oh good, breakfast is finally here." John sat the tray down on Moriarty's bedside table and turned to leave. "Wait." John closed his eyes tight and stood still. "Turn around." He did so opening his eyes. "Come here." John walked to the side of Jim's bed. The stepfather sighed and looked at John then patted the bad. John sat down reluctantly. "Johnny-boy, you were late today, it's been happening more often," Moriarty said in fatherly tone.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," John said with his head down. Jim put his hand on the blond's chin and lifted his head so he could see John's face. "You look so much like your mother," He said in a daze, he was still just waking up.

"Really?" John asked starting to smile. His stepfather was a real bastard but at times could be sweet.

"Well then, you better be off," Jim said, longing lurked in his voice. As John started to stand, the stepfather grabbed John's wrist to keep him from getting up. "Oh, I almost forgot your punishment for being late. But since you have been without food for two days already, I don't think it would be wise to starve you further, maybe that's why you were so late today." John had forgotten he hadn't eaten in two days, after the first day you get used to feeling hungry.

"What are you going to do?" John asked just wanting to know already. His stepfather liked to take long dramatic pauses.

"Clean the entry room floor with a toothbrush," Moriarty said dismissively letting John's wrist go. John quickly got up, grabbed Jim's basket of dirty clothes, and walked to the door. "Oh, and Johnny-boy."

"Yes," John said standing at the door not looking behind him.

"If you're late again, physical punishment will be administered," Moriarty said coldly.

"Yes sir," John said and left the room. Once in the hallway, John breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Andy's basket. His mouse friend looked up at him from the basket. "I'll give you more cheese if you shit in his clothes when I'm done cleaning them. The mouse tilted it's head to the side making John giggle.

:) :) :)

"Mummy," the prince said bitterly as he sat down in the chair across from her. Lestrade the trusted loyal guard/ advisor stood behind the queen.

"Don't be so bitter Sherlock, it's for your own good," the queen said sternly.

"Mummy, I don't want to get married," Sherlock complained.

"Sorry dear but you gave me no other choice. You're 16 years old and I realize that that is certainly young for getting married but you're finished with school already and you need to get on with your life," The queen explained. Sherlock just pouted. "Plus, I'm getting old and one day you'll have to take over the crown and I would prefer you had help, the help of a wife."

"And what if I refuse to be married," The prince said defiantly.

"If you do, you will be restricted to your bedroom until I die, and let me tell you young man, I am not _that_ old," She said threateningly. Sherlock knew he couldn't stay in one place for more than a minute much less his bed room for years.

"Fine mummy, you win," Sherlock said, Lestrade and the queen looked at each other with surprise; it couldn't really be that easy could it? "On one condition." The queen let out a long sigh. "I get to pick who I marry and you can't make any objections." The queen agreed but with her own condition as well.

"A party will be thrown in three days' time. At that party you either announce who you will marry or I will choose for you." They shook on it leaving Lestrade with a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing that this could not end well.

:) :) :)

Later that day after John had finished the laundry, sweeping, and dusting. He grabbed Andy's tooth brush and a bucket of soap and water and went to the entry room. The entry room was a large room with nothing in it but the stairs leading up to the second floor and the double doors of the large house.

Jim, Andy, and Sally were upstairs in the music room practicing. Andy played the piano and Sally sang and both did a terrible job. Moriarty forced them to practice two hours a day but they never got any better. John had to suffer their terrible noises in the echo of the large room he was cleaning.

As he scrubbed the floor with Andy's toothbrush, his mouse friend sat by the bucket of soap and water and cleaned himself. John looked at it.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" John asked, the mouse stopped cleaning itself looked at him then went back to cleaning itself. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The doorbell rang when John was about half way done with the floor. At the sound of the bell the mouse ran up John's pant leg and hid in his pocket. The blond had the random thought of what he should name his mouse, he never really thought about naming it before. The servant walked to the door and opened it as the bell rang again.

"Hello?" John said answering the door. A small boy with a large mail bag handed him an envelope and walked away without a word. The blond shut the door and looked at the envelope with confusion until he read it. It was a letter from the queen and labeled urgent. "What do you think it's about, Mike?" John asked looking down at his mouse friend as it poked it's head out of his pocket. He smiled at himself for thinking of a good name.

John opened the door to the music room only to be hit in the face by the sounds of Sally's terrible excuse for singing and Andy's idiotic tuneless piano pounding.

"Uh, Jim?" John said causing everyone to stop and look at him. He had been told several times not to interrupt during their practice, under the consequence of punishment, but the envelope did say urgent.

"What are you doing in here?" Andy asked pompously.

"A letter was delivered, it's from the queen," John said entering the room fully with the letter in hand.

"Let me see that!" Sally said snatching the letter out of John's hands and ripping it open. Andy then snatched it out of her hands only to have Moriarty snatch it out of his hands. Jim read it to himself and a smile crept over his face.

"What's it say?" Andy asked impatiently.

"It says that all young adults from the ages of 15 to 17 are eligible candidates for marrying the prince," Moriarty said with a smile. "There will be a party in three days' time to announce the lucky girl," Jim said and continued, "or boy."

"Boy?" Sally asked. "Is the price gay?"

"The letter doesn't specify," Jim said with a smirk. "Which means either you or Andy could be married to the prince."

"Or me," John said. Everyone turned to look at him as if he was being ridiculous. "According to the letter I technically am an eligible candidate."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Moriarty said frowning at the servant boy, John smiled. He didn't really want to marry so guy, especially since it is in fact another male. The blond just wanted the chance to go to a party and have a little fun.

"But dad," the stepsiblings said together in protest. Jim waved his hands to silence them.

"You may go if you finish all your chores on time and mind your manners until then," The stepfather said.

"Yes sir," John said happily. "Thank you Jim." He left the room happily.

"Why are you letting him go?" Andy complained.

"I'm not," Moriarty said. "I said _if _he gets his chores done."

"If," Sally said with a smile. "If is good."

**:) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) :D XD ;) :P :) **

***Cheers* Yay, I finally got this bitch written! Sorry for my bad language… Anyway, I hope you like and please review or John will be sad.**

**Next chapter – The stepsiblings and dad leave for the day, will John take this to his advantage? And What will Lady Hudson do when she finds Sherlock has run off? **

**OryonUK- Thanks, I'm happy to be writing it, it's fun :D Yeah, I'm going to go with a balance of it ;) I have one mouse and it understands John :) fairy godfather!Mycroft will be in here! XD and Mrs. Hudson as an aide to Prince!Sherlock ? Great idea. I think I'll use that in my next chapter! **

**Kirby77DP77 - Thanks, It's really hard to keep Jim in character when he is so evil and yet loveable at the same time O.O Thanks for letting me know about the commas, I'm sure I made the same mistake in this chapter too LOL! But I'll try to work on it ;) Anyway, thanks!**

**Power Of Funk - Yay! Yeah, I thought it would be more fun if it wasn't cracky :) The only reason I made Jim actually love John's mum is because I was watching Ever After and that seemed to be the case for the evil stepmother in that movie. I will *is compelled***

**smimjin - Me too, I only put one mouse in cause I didn't want to get over whelmed with to many mice LOL!**

**Hopecohen – LOL! That's funny cause I was watching Ever After while writing the first chapter of this fic. There will be no talking mice but there'll be a fairy godfather :)**

**The Science Of Seduction – Yay! XD Thanks, I like the idea of John talking to mice but not them talking back, I decided only to use one mouse though :P**

**FantasyFreak1110 – Thanks, I never even thought of Mrs. H being a fairy godmother, that totally slipped my mind, anyway Mycroft has already taken that roll but Mrs. H will still be in here.**

**Just another face in a croud – Yeah, I like him too, he is so darn loveable! Thanks ;)**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon – Thank you! Yes, John really is the do-it-yourself type so I'll be sure not to make him too reliant on his fairy godfather ;)**


	3. Out on the town

**My apologies for the short and not so well written chapter I am presenting to you. My air-conditioner has been broken for a few days now and my brain is melting. It is so fucking hot and humid! UGH! **

"Lady Hudson, there is nothing to worry about, I'll be back before you know it," Sherlock said tying several white sheets together that he had collected from around the castle.

"Prince Sherlock, you are supposed to stay in the castle's grounds!" Lady Hudson exclaimed worriedly. Sherlock tied one end of his line of sheets to the large bed in his room and flung the sheets out his bedroom window.

"Why? So mummy can keep me from choosing my own bride, I think not," The tall boy said looking out the window. It was three stories high but he wasn't afraid.

"Prince," Lady Hudson said in a desperate tone. Sherlock laid his hands gently on the old woman's shoulders.

"Lady Hudson," He said sternly. "I assure you that I shall be back." He let go of her and started to climb out the window and down the sheets.

"How long must I wait for your return?" The worried woman asked.

"As long as it takes," Sherlock said in confidence and made his way down to the ground. Lady Hudson paced back and forth in the prince's bedroom, not sure what to do. This wasn't the first time he had done this and it was possible that he'd be gone for days. It wouldn't be long before the queen would find out. The old woman quickly ran out the door and down the long hallway. She decided it was her sworn duty to report to the queen. At the end of the hall, Lady Hudson walked in to her small bedroom and looked out the window to see a glimpse of a tall figure sneaking over the large gate, under the cover of the night, that surrounded the castle. She sighed in defeat and decided she would tell the queen about the prince's escape, but it could wait until tomorrow.

:) :) :)

John watched as his stepsiblings and stepfather left just after breakfast. He had gotten up just before sunrise and had done most of his chores. The servant had the laundry done, the sweeping finished, and the beds made. Everything was clean enough for him to have no problems with his stepfamily.

It had been a year since his stepfamily had left together and for the whole day. Usually, there was always at least one home that would demand so many things of him. Now that they were gone for the day John was determined to make this day wonderful. After 30 minutes, John knew they weren't coming back until later at night. He quickly ran to Moriarty's room and searched through the wardrobe. The blond found some nice looking jeans and a plan white t-shirt. Jim was a little taller than John but for the most part his stepfather's clothes fit nicely. John then grabbed a pair of Jim's socks and a pair of his tennis servant looked in the mirror; he didn't look like a servant today.

"Today I'm not a servant, Mike," He said to the mouse on his shoulder. "Today I am simply John Watson." The mouse sniffed the air in approval. The not-servant ran to the front door and looked at the door knob. He took a deep breath and opened the door to a bright, warm, fall morning. "You smell that," John said to his mouse friend, the mouse nudged his cheek. "That's the smell of freedom." He turned his head to look at Mike. "Even if it is just for a day." John ran to the barn where to horses were kept, he was sure he'd find Sarah there. It had been a year since he'd seen her. The blond opened the barn door and to his dismay, it was empty. There were no horses, no other servants, and no Sarah.

John grimaced at the sight and grabbed his mouse in his hands and stroked it's fur for comfort. A tear fell down the boy's cheek. Moriarty had abandoned the horse breeding business, for what was beyond John. Everyone had been fired and had left and the blond wondered how long it had been like that. There was no one; he now had no hope for friends, no one to even consider family, all he had was Mike. He took in a deep breath and wiped his tears away.

"Looks like it's just us," John said looking down at his only friend.

:) :) :)

Sherlock walked the streets of London with scarf wrapped around his nose in mouth. He did his best to hide his face from the people of London. They would recognize him and the news would get out to his mummy that he had left the castle.

The tall boy enjoyed walks in London; there were so many people to deduce. Right now was the time to do lots of deducing, after all he was looking for a wife. He made his way through a park and sat down on a bench watching people walk by. Sherlock wasn't sure what sort of person he was looking for but he had to find someone.

A woman with brown hair, jeans, and a white blouse passed by, she was single but a lesbian. Sherlock sighed; this was going to take forever. He didn't even want to do this. The dark haired boy didn't want to get married; he wanted no wife, for fuck's sake he wasn't even sexually attracted to anyone. An idea clicked in to the prince's head and he knew exactly what to look for. His mummy wanted him to find a wife so Sherlock would find a husband.

He sat there for hours, trying to find a man who was decently attractive. Finally, he spotted a short blond boy walking through the park. _He'll do just fine_ Sherlock thought. The prince stood up and followed the blond boy.

John had walked to London which was quite a long way but was worth it. He loved that there were so many people around and that this place, in no way, reminded him of home. He strolled down a path through a park. Mike squeaked in his pocket happily and John smiled.

As Sherlock followed the short boy he thought about how to propose. He wondered if he should ask the boy on a date first or just ask straight out. Maybe he should show the blond that Sherlock is a prince. The short boy would have to say yes to a prince, who would say no to a prince. He sped up and grabbed the blond's hand. John jerked his hand away as someone tried to grab it.

"Excuse me," John said in surprise.

"No excuse needed," Sherlock said in a seductive voice. _That's it, charm him!_

"Who are you?" The shorter boy asked in confusion. _Since when did people randomly go up to others and try to grab their hand? _Sherlock looked around and found that the blond and he were in an empty part of the park.

"Sherlock Holmes," The taller boy said giving a bow and taking John's hand to kiss it. The blond pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are?" John asked. He didn't get out much and he never had the time to read a newspaper. The price was taken aback by the other boy's confusion. He uncovered his face from the scarf expecting he would be recognizable. John's face only twisted in to more confusion.

"Don't you know who I am?" Sherlock asked confused. Everyone knew who he was by name and/or face.

"Should I?" John asked looking around the park, but there was no one there.

"No, of course not," The dark haired boy said dismissively; he decided that maybe it was for the best to not reveal his true identity. Sherlock decided to see if he could make this boy fall for him with his charm instead of using his identity, it would be an experiment. "Hey, are you busy?" The not-prince asked. John gave him an even more confused look and then a look of understanding which only confused Sherlock.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I don't think this is the best way to pick up other men," John said with a friendly smile. It became apparent that this blond thought Sherlock was just trying to pick up other guys, which was kind of true.

"Well, are you?" Sherlock asked not responding to the shorter boy's comment.

"We just met, we don't even know each other," John said in frustration. Sherlock sighed and knew what he was about to say would make the shorter boy want to leave, it always made people angry.

"The clothes and shoes you are wearing are not yours so I assume you stole them but why? Maybe, yours weren't nice enough to wear suggesting that you're a poor. Your hands are not well taken care of and seem to have done a lot of work over the years, so you're a servant that works everyday with little pay. You have no friends by the way you reacted when I grabbed your hand.

"Anyone would have pulled away," John said defensively.

"Yes, but you jerk violently away," Sherlock responded. "Which brings me to my next conclusion that you are abused on a daily bases, whether it is starvation of physical abuse. You jerked away as though I would hurt you. Your left shoulder is slightly contorted which brings me to suggest you are handled roughly by the man you work for; he is abusive but you don't leave him because you can't. He's probably your dad. You're quite skinny bringing the conclusion that you are starved regularly." Sherlock smiled proudly and waited for a harsh response.

"That, was amazing," John said in amazement. The taller boy was taken aback. It was true that he was starved and abused sometimes. He wasn't physically abused much but when he was it was bad.

"You really think so?" Sherlock asked surprised, John smiled in response. "That's not what people normally say."

"And what do people normally say?" John asked.

"Piss off," Sherlock answered making the blond giggle. John looked around the park again. "You're not supposed to be out here are you?" The taller boy asked in all seriousness.

"I should go," John said not wanting to answer that question. The blond tried to walk away but Sherlock caught his sleeve.

"Wait," The taller boy said. He never felt anything for anyone, and it could be the complement he got, but Sherlock was starting to like this boy. "What your name?" The shorter boy didn't want to give his real name for fear that Sherlock would seek him out and Jim would find out he left the mansion.

"Arthur Doyle," John said randomly thinking of a name. "Bye." Sherlock kept hold of him.

"Meet me here tomorrow," Sherlock said letting go of 'Arthur' reluctantly. John nodded and ran off leaving Sherlock in the distance.

**Hi, and yeah, once again I add abuse to John's fairytale…. Why? Idk but I have a thing where I kinda like hurting John and the Sherlock comforts him, it's just so sweet :)**

**Just another face in a croud – Thanks :D**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon – LOL! Thanks, I thought so too. I like this - 'He is the guy I want to marry, not your beasts of children' XD**

**Kirby77DP77 – LOL! IDK why I put that in there. Thanks, I was trying to make sure I put commas in ;)**

**The Flailing Fangirl – Thanks so much :D I wasn't sure how everyone would react to the mouse and John, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**The Science Of Seduction – You are very helpful ;) Thanks!**

**ultraviolet128 – Thanks! I can't wait for that part either XD**

**OryonUK – Thanks :) Umbrella? Black car? Hummm, I think your thinking ;D Yeah, Disney rules!**

**Jolly jamacian janitor – Welcome back! LOL! Devour away! ;P**


	4. Lunch date

**Hello my freaky darlings! Another chapter, I hope it's good enough… I am soooo tired right now!**

John got home by 5pm and was able to make dinner in time for his stepfamily to get home. Jim had no suspicions of his stepson's whereabouts and the blond breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn't asked about what he did all day. That night, after everyone went to sleep, John laid on his bed wide awake. He wondered where Sarah and the rest of the servants had gone, although he supposed it was obvious that they left and found other work. John wondered how Jim was making money if they had no horses to make money with, how was money being made? These sort of thoughts lingered for a bit until John could draw no solution on them. Surprisingly to the boy in the attic his thoughts took a change and he wasn't sure if it was for the worst or the better.

Sherlock Holmes, John thought to his dismay. He wondered who the strange boy was. Well, what he was was pompous, rude, and overly insistent but he was also quite handsome and clever. The blond sat up and threw his hands to his face. How could he think that tall, lanky, pale boy was handsome? And was he? And why did the dark haired boy think that John should know him. It was all so strange to the poor boy. As the blond lay back down in his small, creaky, worn out bed something kept him awake. It wasn't the bed, he was used to it's hard surface, it was a question keeping him awake. _Should I meet him in the park? _

:) :) :)

Sherlock stayed in a motel for the night knowing that if he went back home that he would not be able to get out again for a least a month. He lay in a bed, that he wasn't all too sure was completely clean, and thought about his day and what would happen tomorrow.

Arthur Doyle was interesting. It surprised Sherlock that the boy didn't even recognize the prince when he was standing right in front of him. Everyone knew the prince. How did he not know Sherlock was the prince? Maybe that's why Sherlock liked him so much, or maybe it was because Arthur said his deductions were amazing. Either way Sherlock knew he liked Arthur and the deductive prince was determined to marry the blond. He just hoped that Arthur Doyle would meet him tomorrow.

:) :) :)

Once again Jim, Andy, and Sally left for the day. Jim was determined to buy his children the best outfits, accessories, and more that money could buy. He was determined to marry off one of his children to the prince. John wondered how his stepfather was paying for all the things he bought and how he would manage to marry off one of his horrible children to anyone much less a prince. As they drove off John watched them leave and soon after ran to his stepfather's bedroom and got dressed in the same outfit as yesterday.

"What do you think Mike?" John asked his mouse friend as he posed. The mouse squeaked happily and ran up John's leg. The blond grabbed the mouse and set him back on the floor. "Sorry Mike, but it's colder out today and I don't want anything to happen to you." This was a lie of course, it was colder out today but he really just wanted to meet Sherlock alone, without distraction. John threw on Jim's black leather coat and opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," He said reassuringly and then left. Mike looked at the door for a long while and if anyone was there and looked real close, one would swear that the mouse was smiling.

"Ah, young love," the mouse said with a sigh and scurried away.

Once again, John walked to the park in London and although it was a long walk he never faltered from his excitement and determination to see the pale weirdo from yesturday. Once at the park the blond started to feel a little anxious. What had he just done? He walked all the way here to meet a stranger that is clearly out of his mind and trying to get with John. The unsure boy turned around to leave the park after only walking around it for a few minutes. _I didn't even tell him my real name!_

"Arthur!" A voice shouted from behind. John paid no attention to it. "Arthur Doyle!" The voice shouted again. Both the voice and the name sounded familiar to the blond boy but he decided to ignore it, he already felt stupid enough for coming here. "Arthur," Sherlock said grabbing John's wrist.

"Uh?" John asked confused. He looked up and saw who he came for in the first place.

"Sherlock," John said with worry as if this was all beginning to be a very bad idea.

"Follow me," Sherlock said in a calm casual tone. John did so without even thinking about it. As much of a bad idea this felt like, his overwhelming want to follow this boy over powered any other feeling.

"Where are we going?" Arthur aka John asked. Sherlock grabbed his future husband's hand and quickened there pace. John struggled to keep a steady pace; Sherlock was walking extremely fast causing the blond to have to jog a little. They finally stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Why are we here?" John asked although he had a pretty good idea why. "And why is your face covered?" Sherlock pulled John in to the restaurant and toward the back, where they sat down waiting for the waiter. The dark haired boy pulled off his blue scarf that had been covering his face and smiled at the blond taking his hand.

"This was a mistake," John said about to get up but was soon interrupted by a waiter.

"Sherlock!" The man exclaimed bowing down which confused John but he then dismissed it as a friendly gesture. "As you know everything is free for you," the man winked and Sherlock looked at him approvingly, "and of course your date." John's cheeks went red.

"I'm not his date," The smaller boy said to the man.

"I'll get you a candle, small romantic," The man said ignoring John and left.

"Thank you, Angelo," The dark haired boy said.

"I'm not his date!" called John. Sherlock took the smaller boy's hands in his, knowing this to be a romantic gesture. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out for lunch," the taller boy said using his most seductive glances and smiles on John.

"Yes, I can see that," The blond said trying to untangle his fingers from the other's, who just held on tighter. "I mean, what is this all about? Why are you taking me on a date? You didn't even ask me to go with you!" John said finally pulling his hands away, Sherlock frowned a little. _Why isn't this working? _Sherlock wondered. _It works on females and males alike! Why is he not falling for me already?_

"Here you are," Angelo said setting down a candle and ready to take their orders.

"Arthur will have a salad and I will have the usual," Sherlock said dismissively. Angelo smiled and walked away as if the dark haired boy was a king. John noticed this and only thought of his 'date' as even more pompous than before.

"I could have ordered for myself," John said crossing his arms and looking as the other boy angrily which only confused Sherlock. All those times the prince had taken girls out on dates to please his mum they wanted him to order for them.

"Oh," was all he could say in response. John rolled his eyes, got up, and left the restaurant. Sherlock followed after. "Arthur!" He called after the shorter boy. John stopped turned around and backed Sherlock against a wall. People passing by ignored them and kept walking bu as if this was normal and didn't need to be dealt with.

"Listen here," John said sternly. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm not some insignificant person you can just look down on and boss around." He turned to walk away. Sherlock had never been talked to that way before. His body felt like it was on fire from the excitement of being treated in such a way. He grabbed the shorter boy's wrist and pulled him in to a nearby ally and against the wall. "Hey!" John exclaimed in surprise. Sherlock pressed his lips against the other boy's. The shorter boy stiffened with surprise and wasn't sure what to do. John didn't pull away causing Sherlock to take that as the opposite of refusal, he deepened the kiss. When the taller boy's tongue plunged in to the shorter boy's mouth John fisted his hands in to Sherlock's coat. To the blond's surprise he found himself not pulling away, instead he closed his eyes and started to kiss back. A few minutes later John came to his senses and pulled away.

"Arthur?" Sherlock asked confused.

"How about that date?" John asked with a smile. He truly was attracted to this snob but the blond didn't want to just rush in to things. Besides maybe he could learn to like Sherlock for more than just his looks and clever deductions.

After they had eaten they had a walk in the park and found themselves talking for hours. They didn't talk a lot about their own lives; both were trying to keep their lives a secret from each other. John didn't want Sherlock to know about his crappy servant life for fear that the dark haired boy would reject him. Sherlock didn't want John to know about his princely life for fear the John would reject him for not telling him sooner.

Really, they hardly talked at all. Mostly Sherlock and John just sat on a park bench and take turns trying to deduce each person that passed by and of course the taller boy always did the best but the shorter one felt like he was learning. Time flew by without either boys notice and by 8pm John finally noticed

"Fuck!" John said and got up off the bench quickly startling Sherlock by the sudden movement.

"What is it?" The dark haired boy asked.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," the blond said jogging away.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" Sherlock asked.

"Goodbye!" John called back ignoring the question. Sherlock watched his companion fade into the distance. He sighed heavily and smiled at the time he had spent with Arthur. The prince turned around to leave to find two guards and Lady Hudson standing before him.

"I'm sorry dear," Lady Hudson said sadly. She felt like she was betraying her prince.

"That's quite alright Lady Hudson," Sherlock said calmly although really he was disappointed. He may not get to see Arthur tomorrow after all. The prince was forced in to a black car and taken home.

:) :) :)

**Just another face in a crowd – I know right! Sherlock just doesn't understand love and relationships… that's why he just picks up random men like John lol!**

**FantasyFreak1110 - Thanks! LOL! Shindig, that is a word I haven't heard since Buffy the vampire slayer!**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon – It is quite stalkerish isn't it… Yes, it's set in modern day although I suppose it is hard to tell, my bad ;) And thanks, it really does** **suck slytherins**

**DeliriousNyc – Thanks! XD**

**Kirby77DP77 – Thanks, I was hoping someone would catch that. Oh, thanks, I'm glad I got her in character! :D**

**OryonUK - Mycroft in a fairy dress… Oh dear! O.o lol! I'm glad you liked that part! I wasn't sure if it was a Sherlock thing to do! Thanks! LOL! No worries, I'm starting to get used to the heat and my brain is restoring to normal! ;)**

**Lanshannarra - *hugs back* REALLY? That means a lot! Thanks you! XD**


	5. In trouble

**What I was thinking when I wrote this…. I have no idea….. Honestly, I haven't been in my right mind lately…**

John made it home within a few hours and quietly tiptoed to the back door. He entered in to the kitchen and found that the lights were off. The blond made his way to the stair case and could see light shining from the main room. Sally and Andy were yelling obscenities at the TV causing John to sigh in relief that everything seemed to be normal. Maybe no one had noticed his absents. As he walked down the hall toward another flight of stairs that lead to his room aka the attic. He made it to the door then heard a floor board creak behind him, he froze in place.

"Johnny-boy," A sweet sing song voice called from behind. John turned around to face the darkness, unable to make out where Moriarty was. "Didn't I say 'if you're late again, physical punishment will be administered'?"

"Yes sir," John said without emotion, he didn't want to give Jim the satisfaction of making him scared. Jim appeared in front of John and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Well, let's go," Moriarty said calmly with and with a smirk, he opened the door to the stairs leading to the attic. John wasn't sure what to think and his stepfather's calm actions but none the less he started up the steps. "Come one Johnny-boy," Jim said impatiently grabbing John's upper arm and pulling him up the stairs so quickly and so violently that the poor boy was practically dragged. John tried to pull away, but Jim only gripped harder and jerked his arm more.

They made it to John's room which was lit up by the moon light through the window. Moriarty threw his stepson down on the floor.

"Well, where have you been?" The stepfather asked with his hands on his hips.

"Out," John said sternly looking up at Jim angrily. This only made Jim angrier and he kicked his step son in the stomach. John coughed a little and kept his eyes on the floor trying to keep the pain in the back of his mind, trying to not react.

"Where?" Jim asked still calm but a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. John looked up at his stepfather with a face which pretty much said 'Fuck you, you won't get a word out of me'. Jim frowned at that face. He unbuckled his belt, took it off, and folded it in half, then swung it around in the air. "You know I don't like getting my hands dirty John, I try to avoid moments like this, but you've been very naughty."

Moriarty raised the belt and swung it down against John's back causing a loud snap to echo through the room. The blond cried out in pain. He tried to hold himself up on his hands and knees but as the belt hit and pierced his skin he got weaker each hit. After twenty hits he almost gave up on holding himself up when all of a sudden the hitting stopped.

Mike crawled up Moriarty's pant leg and bit him hard drawling blood.

"What the hell!" Jim screamed and swung his leg around. John chuckled at the flailing man. Finally Mike was flung out of Jim's pants and on to the floor. "You dirty rat!" Jim yelled and stomped his foot on the mouse.

"No!" John screamed in terror as his stepfather's foot came down on Mike making a small crunch sound. Jim smiled at the blond's horrified face and twisted his foot down hard smearing blood on the floor and his shoe.

"Don't leave ever again John Watson," Jim said darkly and left the room locking it before heading down stairs.

:) :) :)

Sherlock waited in his room for his mother to come and give him her usual speech on being responsible and not sneaking out of the castle. After ten minutes of waiting the door was unlocked and the queen stepped in along with Lestrade and Lady Hudson. The prince stayed sat on his bed facing the window and away from the others.

"Where did you go this time?" The queen said crossing her arms. Sherlock said nothing. "Let's hear it. Did you go off terrorizing the locals with you ridiculous deductions, doing drugs, bothering the police?"

"Don't you know?" Sherlock said condescending. "You usually do with all the cameras in London. Why don't you just get straight to the point?" He turned to look at her.

"Who was the boy you were with?" She asked sternly. A look of confusion crossed over Sherlock's emotionless face for a moment.

"Don't you know?" The prince asked. "I would have assumed you'd look him up in police records, school records, and all that." Lestrade shifted uncomfortably from behind the queen and Hudson had a look of worry on her face.

"His face didn't pop up on any of the records in London or in England for that matter," The queen said frustrated at that fact. Sherlock smiled at his mother's frustration and leaned back on his bed. "I'll ask you once last time, son," She said sternly. "Who was that boy?"

"I don't know," Sherlock said truthfully. He really didn't know, it was all becoming clear though. Arthur didn't exactly exist, he wore clothes that weren't his own and he never spoke of his own life. His name probably wasn't even Arthur Doyle. The whole mystery of it made him smile with interest.

"The party is tomorrow night Sherlock," the queen said deciding to change the subject for she was getting nowhere. "Announce your wife or I will." And with that she stomped out of the room with an uneasy Lestrade following behind. Lady Hudson gave Sherlock a sorry look before leaving and then the door was lock behind her.

After a few seconds Sherlock got up and tried to open his window. It was locked. He sighed with frustration and fell on his bed to think up a different plan. The prince needed to see 'Arthur', he needed to invite the blond to the party, and he needed to marry that boy.

:) :) :)

Night came and went and John had done nothing but cover up his dead friend with a rag. He didn't have the heart to do anything with the body. He cried all night, not loud weeping, but soft quiet whimpers until he fell in to a fitful sleep next to the dead mouse. In the morning John crawled in to bed knowing the door would be locked, knowing that he would not be allowed to go to that party.

It was all worth seeing Sherlock though. Not Mike's life but the beating of the belt and fear of getting caught, it was worth it. John smiled a little. It was completely worth seeing the normally calm cruel Jim become an angry monster. John really affected Moriarty. In all, it was worth Sherlock.

Was that really more comforting? Was that tall, pale, lanky, rude, spontaneous stranger comforting. To John's surprise he was. Sherlock was a new sort a friend, not like Mike, but something new, something deep. Sherlock was sweet in his own annoying stuck up sort of way. Sure, he had called John an idiot once or twice but it was playful yet serious. Sherlock was rude yet truthful, the kind of boy you could count on. A true real friend. Maybe more.

He certainly is handsome and his eyes a sparkling blue in the light. Sherlock's figure was girlish and attractive. And his attitude, not super appealing but likeable and interesting. Everything about Sherlock was quite interesting and mysteries considering the blond didn't know much about him. John liked his strange new friend and dare he say it maybe he even loved the dark haired boy.

The blond stood up determined and ready. He ran to his window and opened it. Looking down, it was quite far, three floors in fact. John looked around his room, under the bed, in his dresser, and in the closet. He found a long rope in the closet.

"Well, this attic used to be storage," John shrugged with a smile and looked down at his mouse friend which made him frown. He tied one end of the rope to his bed and flung the other end out the window. "Wish me luck old friend," John said and climbed out the window.

:) :) :)

Sherlock watched the sun come up, he never did sleep much. The door to his room creaked open but there was no need to see who came in.

"Lady Hudson," The prince said with a smile.

"Sherlock," a male voice said causing Sherlock to twist around and see Lestrade and Lady Hudson standing at the door.

"Oh, my prince," Lady Hudson explained. "I couldn't get past the doors because of the guards."

"So, I came to help," Lestrade said sincerely.

"Why?" Sherlock asked suspiciously. Had his mother set this up?

"Because Sherlock," Lestrade said. No one was ever aloud to call the royals by just their first name.

"Greg!" Lady Hudson exclaimed with surprise.

"The Queen plans to marry you off to someone you don't care for or love. I saw the surveillance camera footage. I saw the look in your eye every time you looked at that boy. You're in love with him and I'll be damned if I don't let you go after him," Lestrade said ignoring Lady Hudson's protests.

"Why do you care?" Sherlock asked standing up, suspicion fading.

"Of all the years I've known you, you've never shown interest in anyone, but to show this sort of interest," Lestrade paused and gave his most honest answer. "I just have to see how this plays out," He said with a smile. Sherlock smiled back and ran past them.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" the prince exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

Lestrade, with the company of Lady Hudson, drove Sherlock to the park. It was noon and John usually showed around then. The prince ran to the bench they had sat at together the day before. He sat and waited. And waited. And waited. Hours past. Nothing happened and no one came.

"Prince," Lestrade said softly approaching Sherlock.

"He'll be here," The dark haired boy said pulling his coat tighter around himself. Lestrade said nothing more but stood at a distance, a look of sympathy on his face.

_Where is he? _Sherlock thought. The prince had to see 'Arthur'. He had to tell the short boy the truth, that Sherlock is a prince in need of a wife. That there would be a party and 'Arthur needed to come to it. That 'Arthur' was Sherlock's only hope for happiness for the rest of his life. That 'Arthur' was Sherlock's choice for a wife, well husband anyway.

He didn't come and Sherlock reluctantly went home after five hours of waiting. The party was tonight and there was nothing to be done about it. The prince didn't say anything when he went back to the castle; He was quiet when the queen scolded the Lady Hudson and Lestrade for helping Sherlock, he stayed silent when he was locked back in his room until the party would start.

Sherlock wondered why 'Arthur didn't meet him; he wished he knew who 'Arthur really was. He wondered why on all of his life, in all of his years, why did he have to fall in love now and with a stranger who he may never see again. For once in his life Sherlock did something he'd only done was before, he cried.

:) :) :)

John reached the ground and smiled up at the window before turning around and running in to something. He was picked up by the shirt, technically it was Jim's but John was sure the rips and blood stains on the back would mean Jim didn't want it back.

"Look what we have hear Sally," Andy said with John's shirt in his grasp.

"A little smelly mouse," Sally said with an evil grin matching Andy's.

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy," John said jokingly with a smirk. "The mouse is upstairs.

"Shut up," Andy said and smacked John hard across the face. Sally laughed and egged her brother on. The stepbrother raised his hand to hit the blond again only this time John caught him by the wrist and twisted Andy's arm painfully against his back and pushed him to the ground. "Hey! Let me go!" Andy screamed.

"What was that dinosaur boy?" John asked with a laugh knowing Andy had a weird over the top obsession with dinosaurs.

"Let him go!" Sally screamed kicking John in the side which was already bruised by the kick he received by Jim. The blond fell off his step brother. Andy climbed on top of John and held his arms at his sides against the ground. "I'm telling dad!" Sally exclaimed and ran off.

"Looks like it's just you and me Watson," Andy said with a smile.

"Looks like," John said smiling back, then rammed his head in to Andy's. Both boys cried out in pain.

"Ouch! You fucking arsehole!" Andy exclaimed holding his forehead. John tackled the other boy on to the ground, ignoring the pain in his head, side, and back. He held his evil stepbrother down and raised his fist.

"You spoiled little shit," John huffed before bringing his fist down upon Andy's face. Dino boy closed his eyes ready for the punch but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see John being held back by his dad.

John was dragged all the way back to the attic by his hair kicking and screaming for Jim to stopped pulling. It was painful and John knew some hair was pulled out. The stepfather pushed his stepson on to the bed and tied his hands and feet down on it, John struggled against Jim but it was no use.

"This should hold you," Moriarty said happy with his handy work. John struggled against the rope that he'd been tied up with.

"Fuck you!" John screamed angrily. Jim frowned at him.

"Honestly Johnny-boy, why are you so violent?" The step father asked. "Have I not been good to you? I've given you food, water, and shelter. Yet you constantly misbehave." John said nothing; he calmed down enough to not get into any more trouble. Jim looked down at him thoughtfully and ran his fingers through John's soft blond hair slowly, thinking. He leaned down and whispered in to the blond's ear, his hot breath made John pull away but that didn't stop Jim from speaking. "What is it I'm doing wrong? Is it love? It that what you want? I suppose you're of age to be starting to think of something such as love. I could love you, you know. I loved your mum, so I could love you; after all, you look so much like her. I could love you like I loved her." Jim kissed John's cheek and stood up as John struggled against the ropes more. "Well, I better be off," Moriarty said casually. He left locking the door behind him, leaving John to shutter in unbelievable terror of what he had just heard.

**I know what you're thinking, why in the last chapter did I reveal that the mouse could talk and then kill him in this chapter? Well, wait and see!**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon – Thanks! Yes, he is in big trouble *laughs evilly*… No worries! Sherlock figures it out! ;) Humm, I did not know Doyle's have mustaches LOL!**

**C Elise – Thanks XD**

**Just another face in a crowd – John is a little mean about it isn't he? All well, Sherlock will get him in the end! ;)**

**Lumoa – OMG! I know! Sorry… I just thought of a random good idea for the mouse so I made him talk but all will be revealed soon! Yeah, I did rush it a bit…. My bad :) This one may be a little rush as well…**

**OryonUK – LOL! You are a weird one, JK! Thanks! I'm glad I got him right! Yes, Mrs. Hudson does help in the name of LOVE! XD**


	6. Magic

**Don't be mad but… the next chapter John actually goes to the ball… this is just the before stuff but Mycroft it in it!  
>Anyway, I struggled writing this, it was hard getting it just right and even now I still think it could have been better but after writing and revising this chapter over 10 times I finally gave up lol!<strong>

Sherlock stood in front of the mirror looking at himself; he wore a well fit black tux with a black bow tie. He was upset and regretful that Arthur did not come to the park and he didn't know why. The party was tonight and it would surely be a long unforgiving night without Arthur. The prince knew his mother had picked out a bride already and that this ball was nothing but a game, a way for the queen to rub in Sherlock's face that she was in control and would always have the upper hand on him. The dark haired boy wasn't even sure if his mother would really let him pick his own bride even if he had decided on someone.

"Are you ready my prince?" Asked Lady Hudson with a fake smile, she was actually disappointed that Sherlock wasn't getting the girl – well, boy - of his dreams. Sherlock sighed tiredly and followed Lady Hudson down to the party; neither said anything for nothing could be said.

The party was in the large ballroom of the castle, it was more of a good old fashioned ball than party. Lights shined off the large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. A group of musicians played beautiful classical music in the far corner of the room. The Queen sat on the balcony, with Lestrade standing behind her, over the dance floor looking over the room and guests. Lady Hudson ushered Sherlock to sit on his golden thrown. He did, reluctantly, and then the nightmare began. Girls and boys alike waited their turn, in a much unorganized line, to meet the prince that any one of them could marry. The queen already had a girl named Molly Hooper picked out to marry her son but it didn't hurt to give others a chance to meet the prince and maybe Sherlock would find someone after all. It didn't matter to her if it was a boy or girl, just as long as her son found someone. All she really wanted was for someone to keep Sherlock grounded in the long run, even after her death when ever that would be.

Below the balcony and across the ballroom, Sherlock sat meeting the potential marriage mates.

"Molly Hooper," Lady Hudson said standing beside her prince informing him of who each person was that approached, it was her job to know these things and she quite liked it because of all the social interaction. A young thin girl wearing a bright pink dress and a pink bow in her hair approached. The young girl bowed and smiled. Sherlock looked at her blankly making her smile falter slightly.

"You're majesty," Molly said with a nod expecting something back. Sherlock sighed tiredly, loud enough for Molly and Hudson to hear.

"Ms. Hooper," The prince said in a displeased greeting. Molly smiled wider as if he saying her name was the best thing in the world. She bowed again and then moved along for the next girl or boy.

"Mr. Dimmock," Lady Hudson whispered as a boy in a black tux approached. He bowed and looked at the prince ready to be approved. Sherlock rolled his eyes showing Dimmock no such approval and the boy bowed once more and walked away unhappily.

"Really?" Sherlock asked Lady Hudson with boredom. "What's the point in this when my mother is just going to choose for me anyway?" Lady Hudson gave him a sad look but did not answer.

"Sarah-" Hudson started but was rudely interrupted.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you, Next!" Sherlock said hoping to speed things along. Sarah bowed but also gave a dirty look before joining the rejects and parents of the young people trying to marry the prince.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony.

"Look at that Greg!" The queen complained. "He's not even trying."

"Perhaps his heart isn't in it?" Lestrade suggested reassuringly but the queen waved him off.

"Don't be ridiculous, my son has no heart and if he did he wouldn't waste it on petty matters of marriage. If fact I expect he'd be indifferent about it by now, why is he being so difficult?"

"I don't know my lady," Lestrade lied knowing where the prince's existing heart truly lies. "But it's only eight o'clock, so we have plenty of time."

"You're right, eventually the boy will give in," The queen said reassuringly to herself and continued to watch her resisting son.

:) :) :)

John struggled against the rough scratchy ropes holding him down, but the knots were too tight. He lay there scared and afraid of his stepfather's words and possible future actions. What had Jim meant by loving John like Jim loved John's mum? The blond had a very good idea of what he did mean and struggled more against the ropes desperately trying to get free.

All of a sudden a bright light shined from under the rag John had laid over Mike the mouse. The blond froze in surprise and fear not knowing what was happening or what to think. The light flashed through the room causing the terrified boy to look away. When the light settled a second later he was able to look back, but instead of his dead mouse there stood a tall man in a nice looking black suit with dark black hair and a nice looking black umbrella. Two things passed through the blond's mind _what the hell? _and _What's with wearing all the black?_ The man dressed as if going to a funeral.

"Who are you?" John asked as his body involuntarily jumped up in fear in an attempt to get away, but was snapped back down against the bed by the ropes.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man asked in a flat tone twirling his black umbrella around in his hand as if he were practicing to swing it around later in a more open space.

"Mike?" John asked in unbelievable confusion. The man smirked, strolled over to the bed casually and sat down at the end of the bed by John's feet.

"Well, I much prefer to be called Mycroft," The man said setting his umbrella's tip to the floor and wiping away imaginary dust from his expensive looking coat. The way this man acted and talked made the blond think _pompous_, almost like Sherlock.

"No relation I can assure you," Mycroft said a little too quickly making John jump a little at the sudden response to his thoughts.

"How are you like this? You're a mouse. Mice don't talk, or walk on two legs, or die, or come back to life, and turn human," The boy rambled. He wasn't as much afraid anymore, but slightly intrigued now.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you if I talked as a mouse. I mean, it didn't work out for Cinderella," Mycroft said looking off to the far wall and drifted off in to space with a smile on his face.

"Sorry?" John asked wondering who the hell Cinderella was.

"Nevermind," The tall man said dismissively.

"Okay…" John said slowly looking up and down at Mycroft as if he were crazy.

"We're running out of time John Watson!" Mycroft exclaimed changing the subject and standing. He tapped his umbrella on the bed without another word and in a flash John found himself standing in front of the mansion next to a smug looking Mycroft.

"How did you do that?" The boy asked in amazement.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Mycroft said more than asked flatly. "I'm your fairy godfather."

"fairy? John asked. "You mean like those little, sparkly, magical, flying things?"

"I prefer not to associate myself with those types," Mycroft said quickly and with a little disgust in his voice.

"Oh," The boy answered as if to understand what that was supposed to mean.

"Well, I suppose we better get you ready," The fairy godfather said taking a long breath, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sorry, for what?" The tall man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"To go to the ball of course!" he exclaimed pointing his umbrella at the driveway in front of them, a shiny new looking black car with tinted windows appeared in the blink of an eye.

"I'm not going," John said in an uncaringly and defiantly, but he couldn't help gawk at the amazing random appearance of the automobile that was caused by Mycroft's shear will and a very nice looking umbrella.

"Why not?" The tall man said raising an eyebrow as if this was unexpected and that in truth John was probably lying. "I thought you wanted to go?"

"Not anymore!" The blond exclaimed backing away to show he meant it. "In case you're not aware I'm in deep crap with my stepfather. I've got to get out of here!" John started to walk away.

"Don't you want to see Sherlock?" The fairy godfather asked cleverly with a small sigh for effect.

"What do you mean?" retorted the short boy turning around and walking back to his fairy godfather expectantly. If Sherlock really was there John knew he wouldn't be able to resist going.

"He's going to be there," Mycroft informed with a smirk. John stood there and thought about this for a moment although he already knew he'd go for the boy he loved, his only friend. Mostly John just didn't want to give off the feeling of being too eager, so he took his time thinking about going even though he had already decided. Mycroft just looked as his watch and then started fiddling with hid umbrella impatiently knowing what the answer would be.

"Alright," John huffed with defeat making the man in front of him smile in triumph.

"Excellent, Anthea will escort you to the ball," Mycroft said getting on with this business transaction. A woman with long brown hair stepped out of the car with her eyes attached to her cell phone and fingers moving across it at lightning speed. "Now John," Mycroft said leaning down to look the boy sternly. "You only have until midnight and then the spell will be broken."

"What do you mean? Like the car will disappear?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not only that but the clothes you're wearing too," The tall man smiled straightening up.

"What-" the blond was cut off by Mycroft backing away giving John room to look down at himself. He was no longer in his ripped up shirt and jeans. He now wore a long sleeve button up shirt, grey sweater vest, black dress pants, and the shiniest black shoes John had ever seen. The stinging pain in his back had gone and he couldn't help but look up at his fairy godfather with thankful happiness.

"Healing your back was a freebie," Mycroft said looking away as if to hide his affectionate feelings toward his godson. "Here," He continued holding out a silver pocket watch, John took it. "Don't lose track of time." John looked at the watch and read the engraving on it '_There is only one happiness in life-find it'._

"Thank you," John said sincerely a tear of happiness forming in his eye thankful for all that this strange tall fairy had done. He looked up to give Mycroft a proper 'thank you' but found his fairy godfather no longer there.

"I'm to take you to the ball now," The woman with the phone said and then got in to the car leaving the door open for John to follow. With one last look at the mansion, John entered the car and they drove off.

**Sweet Peanuts! Lots of reviewers! I love you all! Don't forget to review this chapter!**

…

**LemonLoverXD – Thanks! Sorry, the ball won't be till next chapter but this chapter may give you the idea of what the glass slipper will be ;)**

**Lanshannarra – No worries he's okay! YAY! Thanks, that's what I was going for :) Lestrade is totally awesome!**

**Lumoa - *hugs* No worries, he's okay :) Thanks, I think everyone acted pretty well to it**

**ultraviolet128 – Even better! He saves the day magically! XD**

**Just another face in a crowd – Possibly… ;) or it could be candy! lol!**

**DeliriousNYC – More! :D**

**IAmTheMedusa – Cause I'm sneaky! Thanks XD**

**Azlira – Thanks! I thought it would be cool to get the awesomeness of Lestrade in here ;)**

**OryonUK – LOL! IDK, you could have been on the right track about mike… Hudson and Greg are cool like that :P And yes he is in this chapter! XD**

**diana winchis - I hope I didn't make that too obvious... ;)**

**helenecolin – Thanks! Here it is! :)**


	7. The ball!

**Another chapter, yay! Sorry if it lacks epicness, I hung out with my best friend for over 24 hours without sleep and then I wrote this…. So, yeah, probably wasn't a good idea to stay up so late…**

Sherlock had suffered for hours meeting girls and boys, and none to which he found remotely interesting and/or attractive.

"Sally and Andy Moriarty," Lady Hudson said tiredly, she didn't even know she knew this many people's names.

"My prince," Sally said with a bow then looked up at Sherlock and batted her eye lashes trying to make herself seem more beautiful.

"Prince Sherlock," Andy said with a bow standing next to his sister then gave Sherlock a seductive look. The prince yawned from boredom. He looked away from the two idiots disapprovingly before him. They were obviously gold diggers or at least their parents were, due to the fact that they were siblings and they were going after the prince at the same time.

His eyes wondered around the room a bit hoping there would be something more interesting to look at other than the ugly faces of the people before him, and as his eyes looked across the room there stood a blond boy and to his surprise the boy seemed slightly attractive in appearance and quite familiar. Without another thought Sherlock got up and walked past Sally and Andy, and toward the boy.

"Hey!" Sally and Andy exclaimed as Sherlock passed them. They watched as the prince greeted a person they had never seen before.

"Pardon me," Sherlock said nicely, which was very unlike him, but he couldn't seem to help himself, he wasn't sure what had come over him. The blond boy turned around to face Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" John asked, he didn't think it would be this easy to find the boy he came here to see in the first place.

"Arthur?" John was so shocked he froze in place and Sherlock was so happy he did something neither expected. The prince held out his hand to 'Arthur'. "May I have this dance?" This question took them both by surprise. John didn't even think about his answer he just took the offered hand. Sherlock lead John to the empty dance floor. He set one hand on the shorter man's hip and the other in John's hand. John put his non occupied hand on the other's shoulder and they began to dance.

The lights dimmed and everyone crowded around to watch the two boys. Some thought this was cute and others thought it upsetting that the prince would probably marry this boy and not them.

"I didn't know you could dance," John said unable to take his eyes off Sherlock's beautiful piercing ones.

"You're not too bad yourself," Sherlock answered. The blond had noticed this himself, he had never danced like this before and so he wasn't sure how he was dancing so well. Perhaps it was because of his fairy godfather or maybe it was just luck, either way it was more romantic to dance well than to step all over his dancing partner's feet.

"So, what are you doing here?" John asked wondering why Sherlock would be at a party meant for people their age trying to marry the prince. The thought of John's dance partner trying to marry the prince made him jealous.

"I'm here trying to get married," The prince said with a smile.

"Oh," John said disappointedly. Sherlock saw this but didn't want to tell the blond about his identity until they were in private.

"Who is that?" The queen asked, a smile creeping up on her face. Lestrade didn't notice the smile for he was too focused on Sherlock actually dancing with someone _willingly_.

"I think that's Arthur," he said without thinking.

"Arthur?" The queen asked leaning over the railing of the balcony slightly, trying to get a closer look.

"Apparently, he and Sherlock met a few days ago," Greg said looking over at the queen for disapproval of her son finding someone other than her chosen girl, there was none.

"Excellent!" She said happily. "That little blond will make a fine husband for my son." Lestrade couldn't help but feel over joyed by his majesty's reaction and so they continued to watch the young prince and his mysterious partner.

"Who's that?" Sally asked angrily watching the prince dance with some stranger.

"I don't know," Moriarty said slowly squinting at the young couple, trying to get a better look. "But that stranger looks awfully familiar. He squeezed past the crowed until he was in front of them all and looked closer at the blond but didn't get enough time to examine him. The lights all of a sudden came on and the music changed to a different song. Sherlock took the other boy's hand and lead him out of the room. Jim tried to follow but two guards stopped him and motioned for him back to the party to his dismay.

Sherlock guided John through a door away from the party and in to a large garden outside. The blond felt wonderful with the taller boy but he was still a little sad that the other boy wanted to marry the prince. John had no doubt that the prince would want such a good looking young man such as Sherlock. They sat down on a stone bench looking over a sparkling small pond in which the moon reflected off.

"Shouldn't you be in there," John inquired, "You know, at the party chatting up the prince and all." Sherlock smiled looking in to the shorter boys eyes. John was entranced in them and before he knew it, their lips were touching. The blond's eyes fluttered shut as the kiss lingered for a few moments. Finally they pulled apart, Sherlock smiling and John looking over him in confusion. "What about the prince?" Sherlock couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Arthur," He said putting his hands on each side of his lover's head. "I am the prince." John's expression widened in surprise and before he could say anything the prince kissed him again. The shorter boy's wide eyes softened as his lips were taken in to a much deeper kiss than before. Sherlock tongue darted in to John's mouth and although the blond had never kissed anyone before it felt natural. The price had kissed before but only a few times with a few girls for reasons he couldn't recall nor cared to but the experience of kisses were welcome in this case.

They stayed there with each other, kissing. Sherlock wrapping his arms around his new lover, rubbing the blond's back. John fisted his hands in to the prince's hair feeling the softness of the curls. After a long while of passionate heated kissing John felt the need to break away. He couldn't be with Sherlock if he didn't tell the truth; he needed to say who he really was.

"Prince Sherlock?" John said hesitantly giving a regretful look.

"Just Sherlock thanks," The prince answered pulling the blond toward him for another kiss. The shorter boy put his hands on Sherlock's chest to stop him.

"My names not actually Arthur," John said looking down, ashamed he hadn't told the truth in the first place. Sherlock lifted his lover's head up, with his fingers under the blond's chin, so they could face each other. He of course already knew Arthur wasn't the boy's real name but he did want to know the real name.

"So, what is your real name?" Sherlock asked with a smile that cleared away some of John's anxiety.

"It's-" A vibration went off in his pocket before he could finish. His eyes widened in surprise, fear, and disappointment all at once causing Sherlock confusion. "I have to go, bye." John sprung up and ran for the door.

"Wait!" The dark haired boy called after. The blond burst through the door and ran past the party, not too long after Sherlock follow calling for his love to wait. The queen saw this and immediately ordered her guards to stop the fleeing boy.

John took the vibrating watch out of his pocket and read the time. It was a minute till midnight, Mycroft had set the clock alarm slightly early making John smile with thankfulness, although a minute early was not enough time. But then in the second of reminiscing he tripped and dropped the watch.

"Wait!" Sherlock yelled not too far behind and John knew he didn't have time to pick up the watch. Leaving it, he kept running. The black car he had arrived in stopped right in front of him. He flung open the door and it drove off as he slamming the door shut.

Anthea gave John a disapproving glance before looking back at her phone. The blond looked out the window watching his love stare off after him and then some cars began to follow.

"Well, Mr. Watson," Anthea said not looking at him. The cars behind them were gaining on them. "It seems that it is midnight," She said. And with that the car swerved in to some nearby trees and disappeared. At the sudden disappearance of the _moving_ car, John rolled on to the ground and in to a bush. Cars with sirens past by on the road. John breathed a sigh of relief as he was not caught.

The blond got up and looked over himself. He had some scratches from the bushes he fell in and some bruises as well but nothing serious. What he noticed most of all was his old clothes back and his bare feet. John sighed frustrated that he'd have to walk home bare foot but it was all worth it to see Sherlock one last time.

:) :) :)

Sherlock stood there as the palace guards sped off after his chosen lover and future husband. He walked back to the stairs and found the object he saw Arthur had dropped. It was a silver pocket watch with words carved in to it '_There is only one happiness in life-find it. _Finding no evidence of where it came from, he tucked it away knowing it would have other uses.

**...**

**I am so tired right now… you have no idea, unless you actually have an idea…. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now…. ****OMG! When I saw how many reviews I got was like 'OMG' I got so excited I started to shake, jump up and down, and run around screaming with excitement! ****So, read and review cause it make bunnies happy!**

**Azlira**** – LOL! That would be quite funny. Thanks! I really tried to get them all in!**

**Just another face in a crowd**** – Thanks! XD**

**Lanshannarra**** – OMG O.O Mycroft dress like that! LOL!**

**Lumoa**** – I actually wasn't even planning on making Mycroft the mouse until after I named the mouse so that really worked out when I named him Mike. No worries, John finds out who Sherlock is! ;)**

**OryonUK****– I think you just did, but I applaud your correct assumption! Thanks! And forgiveness accepted lol! LOL! You'll find the answers to your questions in this chapter! XD**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon**** – Good! Then I surprised you ^^ Thanks! That makes me giggle too! I totally should have given him wings though! LOL!**

**Lolita-mist**** – OMG! Thanks! I'm glad to be part of your lateness LOL! ;D**

**diana winchis – Thanks and Here they are! :D**

**DeliriousNYC – Thanks! XD**

**C Elise**** – Thanks ;D**

**LemonLoverXD**** – Pocketwatch! Lol! I think she is okay with him ;)**

**helenecolin**** – Thanks :) Here's more!**

**Lady Lola – LOL! I know right! Thanks! :D**

**IAmTheMedusa**** - *Giggles* It is pretty funny XD I couldn't help myself I felt the need to throw in bondage John XD!**


	8. The search part 1

**Ugh! I know this is short enough to piss everyone off but I plan to put another chapter up later tonight. Anyway, have fun reading this :)**

The search for the prince's mysterious dance partner became hopeless and the royal guard returned to the palace defeated hours after searching. By the time they had gotten back the ball had ended and Sherlock's fiancé was not announced. The guest weren't sure what to think of this but they finally settled with hope that one of them would be picked to marry the prince. After all the guests had left the queen had a small meeting with Lestrade, Lady Hudson, and Sherlock.

"It occurs to me that whoever that was that you were dancing with is your choice of who you want to marry," The queen announced sitting on her thrown as the other three stood side by side before her waiting for her decision on what to do next, although Sherlock wanted to leave this meeting right now and look for Arthur. "Very well," She continued, "I'll allow you," She directed to her son, "To take whatever actions you find necessary." The queen then stood and walked away announcing that she needed sleep. Sherlock smiled knowing that his mummy always had a habit of getting in to his business and for once in his life she was letting him do what needed to be done alone.

"Should I look through the police data base for him?" Lestrade asked the prince.

"It wouldn't do any good," Sherlock said unhappily. "The boy I was dancing with claims to be called Arthur Doyle but I have reason to believe that is not his real name."

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" Lady Hudson panicked.

"We use this," Sherlock stated holding up the pocket watch. Lestrade and Hudson looked at each other questionable not sure how this would work out.

:) :) :)

At 7 am John walked down the street with his house in the distance. He had gotten back home before his stepfamily and had managed to change his clothes and grab a pair of shoes just before they arrived. As they went inside he slipped out and was now on his way to where ever the road would take him. The blond didn't look back and all to occupy him was his thoughts. He thought about his life, his stepfamily and all that was driving him away. Their cruelty was driving him away in to the unknown but even the unknown was better than there. And even though he had every reason to leave because of all the physical torture thrust upon him from his stepfamily he felt torn. He didn't want to leave for two reasons. One being, that although he had spent most of his life in hell at that house, the memory of his mother lingered on there and he regretted leaving it. The other reason being, that Sherlock would not be able to find him. And with that thought of his one true love he was ripped out of his thoughts by a sudden constant tapping noise behind him. He twisted around quickly in surprise thinking maybe Jim had followed him but to his surprise it was none other than his fairy godfather walking behind him tapping his umbrella as he went.

"What do you want?" John asked bitterly turning back and continuing his walk.

"I want to know what you think you're doing?" Mycroft asked appearing beside the blond all of a sudden; John flinched a little at the sudden appearance.

"I'm leaving," He replied simply.

"And why may I ask are you doing that?" Mycroft inquired tapping his umbrella along with the pace of his walking.

The boy huffed in frustration at the taller man and answered, "Mycroft, I know you know exactly why I'm leaving."The godfather smirked. "Why are you here?" John asked with a sigh, his thoughts were returning to a certain prince that he regretted not being with right now.

"Your thinking about Sherlock," Mycroft commented flatly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't read my mind," John sighed in frustration. They walked for a long while side by side not thinking and although Mycroft detested using more energy than necessary he was more determined to convince John that he was making a terrible mistake by leaving and the only way to do that was to let the young boy come to that conclusion on his own. "You think I should go back for Sherlock," John stated reluctantly. "Well I can't."

"Now whose reading minds," The fairy godfather responded and then sighed as he reasoned with John, "I don't see a reason why you shouldn't go back." The blond stopped in his tracks and his body tensed with frustration. Mycroft stopped as well and turned on his heel to watch the oncoming tantrum and realization of one John Watson.

The blond took a deep breath and yelled forcefully, "Because! If I go back there, there is no telling what Jim is going to do to me!" He yelled. "I have to get out of here now if I want to save my arse," he huffed and then in a much more calm voice said, "And there's no reason to go back. There is nothing worth anything back there besides Sherlock, and I highly doubt he'd want to see me. I'm nothing, just a poor boy that's been treated as a slave most of his life and he is a prince for fucks sake, he deserves better." John wiped a tear violently from his cheek and began to march down the road once again. Mycroft sighed tiredly knowing he have to nudge the boy get a little more.

"He only had eyes for you at the ball John," The tall man informed not even following after the boy quickly walking away. John stopped and closed his eyes. "He didn't even tell you he was the prince when you first met," Mycroft stated appearing behind the blond. Flashes of when they first met went through John's mind. When they first met Sherlock had deduced everything about John already yet that didn't stop the prince from being with the blond. They danced at the ball even when there were much more people there in better situations than his, not to mention they had more money.

"I love him," The short boy whispered. "But I don't know if he loves me." Mycroft putt his hands on the young boy's shoulders and looked in to his eyes sternly.

"Then why don't you go find out," The fairy godfather said and John smiled looking down the road with his courage filling up his entire body. He then started to run down the road toward London. He'd find Sherlock and he'd tell the prince how he feels. Mycroft watched John run down the road and sighed tiredly. He turned to his assistant whom appeared out of nowhere.

"I better keep an eye on those two," He commented. Anthea looked up from her phone in confusion.

"Who Sir?" She asked.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson," He stated with a smirk.

**I hope this is good enough. Sorry if it seems rushed at all. Right now I'm feeling rushed and I'm kinda freaking out about college… Ugh! I'm so f***ing scared you have no idea… or you do… Anyway R&R or I'll send my bunnies after you!**

**Lolita-mist**** – I've heard of torchwood but never actually seen it but I'm glad that the watch sets you off laughing :D I can only imagine what sort of uses Sherlock would find out of a stopwatch LOL! And you are welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**hopeless1665**** – Sorry, I didn't hurry enough, I'm so terrible lol! ;)**

**helenecolin**** – Thanks so much! And here is more! :)**

**Lanshannarra**** – LOL! Wow that's some randomness. And 20 babies! Poor Sherlock! He'd go insane! Thanks! I'm glad it cause you warm fuzzies lol! Now you need sleep! XD**

**DeliriousNYC**** – OMG! Thanks! :D**

**Lumoa**** – OMG! I know right! Stupid clock! XD**

**IAmTheMedusa – Thanks! Here is more! ;)**

**Spirit the Fire Dragon**** – Thanks! I know right! No worries Sherlock will find him! He has to! For the sake of the fans! Thanks!**

**OryonUK**** – LOL! Thanks! I wasn't sure if I wanted him to or not but then again it's Sherlock, he is to smart not to recognize his true love! XD Thanks for keeping an eye out and sorry if it took so long for an update… Really? I'm glad, I was so tired and I was afraid it would show! Lol! Last I checked I was human but these days you never really know! ;)**

**diana winchis – Thanks three times over! XD**

**Kirby77DP77**** – Thanks! LOL! Yeah, he really is stupid! XD**

**BadgerLALA**** – Thanks so much! Sorry, no hot love scene next but there maybe one on John and Sherlock's wedding night… ;)**

**Lady Lola – And the hunt continues! :D Thanks!**

**akisura12**** – Thanks so much! I freakin love cute!John and sexy!Sherlock it makes me all tingly inside… Thanks! ;P**

**PINK BUBBLE-GUM – Here is more! Thanks! Humm… I didn't even think about John and Sarah getting to meet each other I think I'm going to find a way to throw that in. ;)**


	9. The search part 2

**Out of character? Rushed? Not well written? These are the many things that worry me but right now I'm not going to worry about them as my worry is elsewhere at the moment… But if you think there is a horrible problem point it out ;) **

**Hey, I finally remembered my disclaimer! I own nothing!**

John ran past the driveway of his house and glanced long enough at it to see a car driving down the driveway and toward him. He cursed inwardly and ran faster looking around for somewhere to hide. The car pulled out of the driveway and John dived in to some bushes. It became a wonder on whether plant life was more important for the giving off oxygen or for hiding. Either way it didn't seem to matter as the car that he soon recognized as Jim's stopped beside where he hid. The stepfather stepped out of the car purposefully and confident.

"Johnny-boy," He called looking down at the bush. "I see you!" He sang making John shiver but he didn't move. After a long moment Moriarty sighed impatiently. "I saw you dive in to the bush, you really should work on those hiding skills." John decided staying in the bush any longer would just be considered childish and he wanted to keep at least some dignity. He emerged from his hiding place and stood before Jim with a hard glare resting over his features. It seemed extremely inconvenient to John that he would pass by the house just has Moriarty was driving away from it. It was like a cruel joke the way this had worked out and John felt defeated that his choice to find Sherlock had betrayed him. Jim opened the back door of his car and John got in without question knowing that if he didn't he'd be forced in.

They drove in silence for the minute it took to get back home. Jim got out of the car but John just sat there unmoving trying to prolong getting back in the house. The stepfather opened the door for the blond and John got out and followed Moriarty in to the house. When they got in the first thing that hit them was the loud yelling match between Andy and Sally about who the mystery boy was that was dancing with the prince. John couldn't help but feel proud that it was him but he really had other things on his mind like getting away from here and finding Sherlock.

Sally and Andy silenced as they watched their father and John climb the stairs in silence. As John passed them he could see their evil grins plastered on their faces and wondered how much force it would take to punch it off their faces.

The evil stepfather and John Watson made it to the attic stairs. The climb up was silent except for the creaking under their feet. Jim had possible punishments on his mind while John had possible escapes on his. When they were in the blond's room Jim shut the door and locked it behind him.

"So, Johnny-boy, where were we last night?" Moriarty asked with a smirk as John's eyes widened and he backed away.

:) :) :)

"You know," Lestrade began standing beside Lady Hudson as they watched Sherlock crouch over a computer. "When you said we were going to use that watch to find this Arthur guy, I wasn't expecting this."

"And what were you expecting? Magic?" Sherlock asked irritated by the stupidity of his mother's advisor.

"I don't know, maybe going from house to house…" The silver haired man trailed off not sure what to say next.

"Rubbish idea," The prince commented pressing one last key on the computer before images of finger prints flashed on it trying to find a match from the one from the watch. "Going from house to house would take to long."

"He's very impatient," Lady Hudson whispered to Lestrade whom nodded in response. The computer beeped and Sherlock turned away from his helpers to see the results. He was quite excited to see who his mystery love was. To his dismay there were no matches.

"Dammit!" He yelled slamming his hands on the table making Lady Hudson gasp in surprise and Lestrade flinch a little.

Mycroft watched this from the corner of the room and appeared out of the shadows from where he hid only no one could see him. He strolled over to the computer and tapped it with his umbrella casually as if he did this all the time. The computers images started up again and Sherlock watched in confusion as a match was found.

"What the hell," he said to himself. Mycroft smiled and then disappeared in an instant, no one ever knowing he was there. The prince read the screen.

"John H. Watson," He read slowly and aloud more for himself than the two behind him. There was even an address and Sherlock memorized it quickly before getting up and running out the door leaving Lestrade and Hudson behind to figure out what was happening.

:) :) :)

Jim Moriarty pinned his stepson on to the bed and smiled. The young boy looked so much like his late wife and if he could still feel emotion he'd cry right now. John stared up at his stepfather in fear not sure what would happen or what to do. He had never been in such a situation in all of his life. Sure, Jim would give him the occasional beating but this was not right. What was going on right now was so wrong on so many different levels that when Moriarty planted a kiss on his stepson's cheek John reacted in a way neither one of them expected. He lifted his legs and kicked in to the evil man so hard and so fast Jim fell to the floor gasping for breath and clenching his stomach in agony.

John got on his hands and knees and looked down from his bed at the heap on the floor. "Why are you doing this?" The blond cried. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you doing this to me?" These questions had always lingered in his mind, his whole life. If there was any time for answers, now would be the time. Jim coughed a little and the pain inflicted on him subsided. He looked up at the blond's worried face and gave a sincere look.

"You didn't do anything Johnny-boy," Jim said glaring holes in to the younger boy. "Except, take my wife's love away from me." He stood up, anger visible on his face and his hands clenched. Jim Moriarty never really got angry, not like this, this was built up anger over the years from the day his beloved wife died.

"What are you talking about?" John asked confused. "She loved you," He reasoned backing up on the bed as Jim stood up.

"Oh she loved me," He spat. "But not as much as you." The step father grabbed the blond's upper arms and glared in to John's eyes. All of a sudden the man's voice seemed to change as he said in a bittersweet voice instead of an angry one, "I think it's time you give me that love back."

"No!" John screamed in blind panic kicking Jim in his stomach again. Moriarty grabbed his stomach and closed his eyes trying to work through the pain as the blond boy scrambled of the bed and struggled to open the door only there was no key. He twisted around to find his stepfather standing there with a large smile on his face and the key in his hand. They stood there staring at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Minutes seemed like hours and neither broke away from the others stare.

"Really John," Mycroft said lying on the bed gingerly. "Must I do everything?" John was too busy having a staring contest with Moriarty to look at Mycroft. He also wasn't sure what the umbrella man meant but then again maybe it was because the fairy godfather had helped so much already. The man on the bed tapped his umbrella on the floor and disappeared. All of a sudden there was a heavy weight in the young boy's hand and he lifted it in front of him to see what it was. A gun. Without even thinking he held it up and pointed it at his crazed stepfather who was struck with an expression of surprise on his face.

"Give me the key," John commanded slowly and clearly. Moriarty recovered easily from his surprise and gripped the key tight in his hand.

"Oh, things are getting interesting," Jim said with a smile although he had to wonder where the hell that gun came from. He honestly didn't think his stepson had the guts to pull the trigger but was intrigued on how this would unfolded. "What are you going to do shoot me?' He asked.

"Yes," John claimed cocking the gun. "I've never shot a gun Jim but you are pretty close and I'm definitely sure I can hit you from here."

"I'd like to see you try," Moriarty challenged. The blond stood his ground although he wasn't sure when the room had gotten so hot as sweat started to trickle down his face. He'd never shot anyone before much less held a gun but if there was ever time to do it now would be it. John pulled the trigger causing Jim a look of surprise and a graze to the psychopath's arm. He yelled out in pain as he dropped the key and gripped his arm. There was still the hint of a smile on his face and sang out loudly, "Good." He laughed a little as John quickly grabbed the key from the floor and unlocked the door. "Johnny-boy," The stepfather called lightly. John turned to look at him one last time. "This isn't over," Jim said sincerely before the blond practically flung himself out the door and locked it.

He ran down the stairs so quickly he even skipped some steps and tripped a few times. He ran past Sally who happened to be walking by and John gripped the gun in his hand tighter to reassure himself that he could make it out of here. Sally yelled after him as he made his way to the front door only to be knocked to the ground by Andy.

"What did you do to my dad!" Sally yelled joining Andy. John got up off the floor he had been pushed down on. "I heard a gunshot," She continued feeling as though something really bad happened to her father.

"I shot him," John said pointing the gun at them. "And if you try to stop me from leaving," He continued although he wasn't sure he could shoot anyone at this point, after all Jim may be a bastard but that didn't stop the blond from feeling guilty about shooting him. "I'll shoot you too." Andy held up his hands in defeat and Sally gave a look of worry before running off and up the stairs calling for her dad.

"Go on then," Andy said glaring. "My dad won't let you get away with this." For some odd reason John felt that if he shot Andy right now he'd feel no guilt at all but decided against it as it seemed unnecessary right now. John opened the front door and with one last glance at his stepbrother he left slamming the door behind him.

John started to walk away from his home and couldn't help but smile for he felt a sense of freedom. He looked at the gun in his hand and then tucked it way in his waist band for later use, for what he wasn't sure. As he made his way to the road a car pulled to the side but the blond ignored it and kept walking leaving it behind him. The sound of a car door opening came about and then someone running toward him. John reacted defensively and as someone gripped his shoulder he whipped around and swung his fist in to the persons face sending them to the ground. It was only a second after that he realized the pale slim figure laying on the ground with a bruised cheek and a very surprised look.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed kneeling down and helping the prince up. "I'm so sorry!" The blond cried wiping of imaginary dirt from his future husband.

"That's quite alright John," Sherlock reassured looking down at the shorter boy. The blond was taken aback.

"How do you know my name and how did you find me?" He wondered. The prince smiled and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket. John looked up at the taller boy questionably who in return rolled his eyes.

"Finger prints John," He said in an obvious manner.

"Oh," The blond said feeling stupid. "So, um, what are you doing here?" the atmosphere was starting to feel a little awkward as John had just escaped from a hellish prison and Sherlock was suddenly here. Anything and everything the blond wanted to say slipped out the window leaving him speechless.

"Oh!" Sherlock exclaimed as if remembering something. He pulled out a small box and said, "John Watson," as he knelt on one knee. The blond was once again taken by surprise. Was Sherlock doing what he thought he was doing? The prince opened the box revealing a gold ring. "Will you, um…" Sherlock mentally face palmed himself. He had recited this in his head several times but it was harder to do in real life. He wasn't even sure if John would say yes which made this all the more difficult. But this needed to be done as the prince was being forced to get married anyway, although it didn't seem so forced with John. "Will you-"

"Marry you?" John said with a gentle smile. "Yes!" He exclaimed practically tackling the dark haired boy to the ground with a kiss and a hug. They lay on the ground for quite some time getting in the moment of a, to die for, heated kiss. Their bodies rubbing against each other, and the whole world melting away in to nonexistence. Someone cleared their throat loudly above the boys.

"We better be going, uh, don't want to keep the queen waiting," Lestrade said looking down at them. The two boys quickly got up and straightened themselves and followed the silver haired man to the car but giggled a little as they did.

**I can only imagine what horrible grammer mistakes came about while I wrote this… I seriously wrote this at maximum speed… idk why… Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

**helenecolin – Thanks! :)**

**Lumoa – lol! No he sure wouldn't! ;)**

**OryonUK – Thanks! Yeah, in my idea world there is an update everyday too LOL! Updates are as amazing as reviews are! Thanks! Yes, there is no such thing as a good chapter without Sherlock, John, and Mycroft LOL! Jk! XD**

**Just another face in a crowd – LOL! ;)**

**IAmTheMedusa – Thanks! And yeah, poor John :P**

**Lanshannarra – LOL! You guess right, Moriarty did get in the way… ;)**

**diana winchis – This one is much longer :)**


	10. The Wedding

**First week of college has not been easy and I have had hardly anytime to write. Updates will take longer but not too long ;)**

John paced back and forth in an average sized furnished room. The furniture was white wicker and it had the look of being new, although it had been there a long time, but no one ever really used it as anyone using the room was doing the same thing John was. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, the queen had made him dress in a white suit saying that someone had to wear white and that Sherlock refused to and John complied out of kindness. He didn't look half bad but he felt like the bride and Sherlock was the groom which made the blond question his own sexuality. Looking away and continuing to pace he wondered why he was so nervous, he knew that his sexuality was something to be nervous about but it didn't bother him too much as it didn't matter as long as he was with the one he loves. But so many things were on his mind right now such has he was getting married today to a prince that he hardly knew but yet loved. John wondered why he had said yes so quickly yesterday when the prince proposed. Perhaps it was because he had just gotten free and needed someone to cling to or maybe it was the pressure of Lestrade and Lady Hudson watching the scene play out, either way he didn't regret it. But right now he regretted not telling the queen that getting married the day after the proposal was a little too fast especially for two people who have known each other for only a few days.

"John?" Lady Hudson called from the other side of the door with a knock. The blond tried to compose himself.

"Yes?" His voice came out shakier than expected and Hudson seemed to notice as she bust through the door to see his hair sticking out in awkward places as he had been pulling at it. She walked up to him and gave him a tight loving embrace; he hugged back feeling a little better. "What's on your mind dear?" She asked pulling away with a smile.

"Lady Hudson," He started feeling as though his heart was trying to escape through his throat. Flopping down on the couch with a long sigh he gave in and confessed, "I'm scared." The old woman gave him a sympathetic look and sat next to him patting his knee.

"That's completely normal deary," She said in a comforting tone. "On my wedding day I was just as nervous but I went through with it and everything worked out for the best."

"You were married?" John asked looking at Lady Hudson feeling a little better that this was normal.

"Yes," She continued looking him in the eye, "And John, you feel nervous now but I can tell you from experience that once you see the man you love up there waiting for you as you walk down the aisle you'll know that this was all meant to be and all your worries will disappear."

"Thank you Lady Hudson," The blond said with a smile than inquired, "Where is your husband now?"

"He was executed," She responded simply as if it were no big deal. John gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "Wasn't there anything Sherlock or the queen could do?"

"Oh no Deary," The old woman informed, "Sherlock insured his execution. He's a very sweet boy." And with that said Lady Hudson flashed the boy a smile and left the room speaking of things to be done. The to-be-married boy sat their wide eyed soaking in this information but soon dismissed it as one of those weird Sherlock things as he had other things to be nervous about.

:) :) :)

Sherlock lay on a leather chair in an average sized furnished room that looked much like a sort of office only there was no desk and there was a full length mirror. He didn't bother looking at himself as Lestrade had already told him he looked handsome which was enough for the prince to go one as he had other things on his mind. The prince was about to be married to a boy he would have never thought he would love. Love was such a new intriguing emotion and it made him feel fantastic when John was around, but when the other boy wasn't around Sherlock felt anxious on see him. John Watson was so different from most people, he was slightly intelligent, good looking, and had a confident demeanor which was quite impressive for a boy, which he had only just found out yesterday, that had been treated like dirt his whole life. Sherlock also loved this boy for other reasons like the fact that John likes his deductions and doesn't call him a freak. But more so than any reason the prince loves this boy is because his future husband is John Watson, a combination of everything he loves mixed with ordinary. Ordinary is boring but young Watson wasn't, Sherlock would never get bored with him.

"Are you ready?" Lestrade asked opening the door without even knocking. The dark haired boy just lay on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together under his chin thinking about a very special blond in the room down the hall. "Sherlock?"

"I suppose," The prince sighed getting up and following Greg out the door.

"Are you nervous?" Lestrade asked genuinely wanting to know if a known sociopath would be nervous on his wedding day.

"No," Sherlock informed flatly before passing John's room and feeling a cold sweat go through him. This was really happening and his life would change forever he realized quickly before grabbing Lestrade's arm in panic and pulling him in to the nearby bathroom.

"What is it?" The silver haired man requested to the boy pacing back and forth on the bathroom floor mumbling to himself.

"I- I'm nervous," Sherlock realized out loud and stopped in his tracks as Lestrade couldn't help but smile. The queen's advisor wrapped an arm around dark haired boy's shoulders in comforting gesture. "I don't get nervous," the boy murmured.

"You don't love either," Lestrade countered, "But here you are." Sherlock breathed in a large gulp of air and strolled out of the bathroom, with the other man following behind, determined not to let his new emotion of nervous get the best of him.

Sherlock stood at the alter in a large church full of people waiting for the wedding to start. Lestrade was in positioned beside the prince as the best man while Lady Hudson was the maid of honor on John's side which made the deducting prince want to laugh at the girlish quality his mother was seeing John as.

The music started and the dark haired boy stiffened with fear waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle lined with a red carpet. After the flower girl and ring bearer went down the aisle (Sherlock's distant cousins) John appeared arm in arm with the queen that had insisted on giving him away since the blond had no family. They walked down the aisle in rhythm with the wedding themed song and as John got closer to his fiancé the fear and nervous feelings started to disappear.

The boys looked at each other as the distance between them became smaller and smaller and both knew that this is what they wanted. John Watson wanted to spend the rest of his life with this skinny, lanky, pale, and yet absolutely gorgeous boy. Sherlock Holmes wanted to spend the rest of his life with this short, puppy eyed, blond, and extremely cute boy. The queen gave the boy in the white suit a peck on the cheek before finding her place to sit and leaving him at the alter with her son. The two looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. They knew that they would love each other forever, they knew this was meant to be, and both also knew they wanted to jump each other right here right now.

The priest began to ceremony but then all of a sudden a shot rang out and John screamed out in pain holding his left shoulder. Blood seeped through his suit and stained the white fabric. People in the crowd screamed in panic as Sherlock grabbed his love in to his arms before the blond could fall to the floor from shock and pain. Two red dots appeared on the two boys standing at the altar. The guards were about to take action when a voice yelled out stopping them.

"If anyone moves the prince and his fiancé die!" John recognized that voice as Andy's and through the searing pain he balanced himself on his own two feet, leaning against Sherlock, and they watched Jim Moriarty walk in to the room and down the aisle casually.

**Sorry there are no answers to your reviews. I have mounds of homework among other things but thanks for your amazing reviews. You all are what inspire me to write XD**


	11. Help!

**I actually had my roommate help me with ideas on this chapter. She has never seen BBC Sherlock so her ideas were a little off but I really needed something so we came up with this. If it is stupid I blame my roommate. **

"Jim, Jim Moriarty," The short psycho sang strolling down the aisle with a large grin on his face. Confusion spread over the prince's face. It occurred to him by the way John had reacted that the blond knew these people but Sherlock didn't quite recognize him. "Hum," Jim hummed sucking in a breath. "Do I really make such a fleeting impression? Or I suppose that was rather the point. You see, I was trying to get you to notice my children not me." Two red dots danced around on John and Sherlock's chests as if the mention of Moriarty's children made the dots excited.

"Who are you?" Sherlock finally spoke. No one made a move. The guests stayed silent watching the event play out in terror. The guards couldn't do a thing without the chance of the Sherlock and John getting hurt or even killed. Even the queen watched helplessly on her throne looking over the whole thing on her balcony as Jim strolled closer to her endangered son and son-in-law.

"Well," Moriarty said looking insulted, "I can tell Johnny-boy doesn't talk much about his family, how rude."

"What do you want," The prince demanded as his love leaned heavier on him. John was losing a lot of blood and began to turn a little pale. Jim smiled at the sight before him. His stepson and the prince looked so helpless and it made the psycho feel overly powerful.

"I want you to marry one of my children," Moriarty said after a dramatic pause.

"Or what, you'll kill us?" Sherlock pouted in disappointment, "Dull."

"Kill you?" Jim asked with sarcastic surprise. "No, don't be so obvious. No, I'll just let your little fiancé bleed to death and force you to marry one of my children anyway. I honestly could do this either way but having my stepson watch you marry someone else is just to fun." Moriarty stood three feet before them grinning like a mad man. His smile seemed to grow wider and wider as John paled more and more. "So, what will it be? Let John die and be forced to marry or let him live and marry willingly." The prince looked down at John. The blond looked tired and pale. He clutched his gushing shoulder with one hand and hung on to Sherlock with the other.

"Alright," The dark haired boy agreed angrily. If it were anyone else dying Sherlock could easily let them die, but not John. John was everything to him. It was strange to feel so much love for an individual and the prince wanted to smack himself for not realizing before that love could be his down fall. John Watson would always be Sherlock Holmes's one and only weakness.

Jim motioned behind himself with a wave of a hand and the red dot on John disappeared. Andy stepped in to view and as he approached Sherlock, the prince could automatically tell that he hated this boy. Moriarty gave Sherlock and expecting look and the prince kissed his love's forehead and sat him down on the floor slowly. John laid there, pain making his sight foggy and watched as Sherlock stood above him. The prince's sad eyes bore in to him and seemed to be saying sorry.

"Sherlock," John choked. It wasn't till now that the blond noticed how weak he had actually gotten.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock asked quietly. Everyone watched and was able to listen for it was so silent in the room that if you dropped a pin it could be heard all around.

"I love you," The pale boy whispered, tears dropped from his eyes and on to the floor.

"I love you, John," Sherlock replied holding back his own tears, not wanting anyone to see his emotions. "Let's get this over with," The tall boy spat looking toward Jim.

Andy and Sherlock stood at the altar. Neither looked very happy and neither was. Andy didn't want to marry the prince and he wasn't sure why Sally wasn't the one doing it. The minister began the ceremony. John could hear the ceremony begin. He felt weak and useless but he knew he couldn't let this happen, not after all he had been through. The blond blinked a few times, waited for his strength to build and then finally braved through the pain in his shoulder as he sat up and looked over at the prince and Andy only a few feet away getting married.

"I now pronounce you-" The minister said before being interrupted.

"No!" John yelled and stood up on wobbly legs. "Jim, you have controlled me my entire life. I will not let you control the one I love." The blond pulled out the gun he had gotten from his fairy godfather and pointed it at Moriarty. A pain burst through John's side making Jim smile. The blonde stumble back a little but ignored the pain. Screams from the crowed and yells from Sherlock all seemed to blur away.

This was between Jim and John. The latter would rather die than see his stepfather force the love of his life to marry someone else. He held the gun in his shaky hand has still as he could. He glared at Jim Moriarty and Moriarty smiled back. Another pain split through the shorter boy's thigh. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees still pointing the gun at Jim. Sherlock tried to run to John but was held back by Andy. A red dot appeared on John's head.

"Any last words Johnny-boy," Jim asked gleefully. John smiled determinedly yet sadly. He looked to Sherlock as if to say sorry. The prince stopped his struggles to take in John's glance.

"I have two in fact," John answered looking to his enemy. "Fuck you." John pulled the trigger of his gun just as Sally pulled the trigger of her sniper rifle.

"John!" Sherlock screamed slamming his fist in to Andy's face and running to his love. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. In a split second Jim's expression went from an evil grin to a surprised look before a bullet hit him in between the eyes and making him fall on to the floor. At that same time the bullet headed for John's head was headed fast toward him. Sherlock knew he couldn't stop John from dying but that didn't stop him from trying.

John watched as Sherlock ran toward him and then he turned to see the small tinny object of doom heading for him. He wondered what was taking so long for either one to each him. Seconds passed and then a minute. Why did it seem as though time had stopped? The blond soon realized that time had, in fact, stopped. He slumped lower to the floor feeling the pain of the three gunshots he had gotten.

"John," A familiar voice said casually. John jerked around and found Mycroft poking at the wide eyed dead body of Jim on the floor with his umbrella.

"Yes," The blond jumped a little in surprise.

"You get in to so much trouble so very often," Mycroft stated in disappointment. He strolled up to John and looked down at the bleeding boy. The blond was surprised he hadn't died from blood loss by now.

"Yes, well, I'm just unlucky I guess," the dying boy responded trying to stay sat up but eventually failed in his attempts and fell to the floor. "Why couldn't you stop time sooner, I donno, maybe before I got shot."

"I had other business to attended to," Mycroft answered. "Now John, I will heal you but this really has to be the last time I help. I am a very busy man." The tall man smiled and touched John's forehead. The short boy closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He found himself on his knees, Sherlock racing toward him, and the queen yelling for her guards. John watched as Andy ran away only to be caught. The prince embraced John and clung to him. The bullet that was going towards John before had vanished and no one really thought about it as John's evil stepsiblings were captured.

"Alright?" Sherlock panicked. John was still a little stunned that he felt no more pain and that everything was finally okay. Most of all, he felt guilty for killing his Jim, although he wasn't a very nice man anyway. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked louder.

"Yeah," John said snapping out of his thoughts of guilt. "I'm fine." The prince's arms were tight around his lover and as everyone was in motion around them, trying to clean up this disaster, John and Sherlock just sat there, together as if to never let go. John knew that later he would have to explain how he was all of a sudden healed and not dying.

**Thanks for the reviews Power Of Funk, Celie Hardy, C Elise, Lady Lola, Lumoa, Kirby77DP77, madam loon, Diana winchis, SQ, Azlira, sentarla, IAmTheMedusa, Lanshannarra**

**I usually respond individually but lately I've been busy. Just finished week two of college and it has been very busy. So, if this chapter is not well written sorry :(**

**I think this fic will have one more chapter which will include the wedding night!**

**Announcement: Anyone who is waiting for my fairytale fics! I have news. Once I finish repunzel!John and Cinderella!John I will start up two more but only after I finish the ones I'm working on now.**


	12. Intermission

**Short little chapter for reasons of showing you that I am still alive LOL! It's been a while since I updated but I've been busy…**

Jim Moriarty loved and was loved by John Watson's mother. John wondered that if she were alive then how she would have reacted by the death of her beloved husband. He could only imagine her anger and sadness and how she would never speak to him again. Could his mum ever forgive him for killing Jim? Was she up there in heaven looking down on him in sadness? John wasn't sure what to think. Sure, Moriarty had made his life hell but Jim was important to his mum and John had killed him.

John Watson laid on Sherlock's king sized bed wondering if there could have been any other way to not kill Moriarty. As upsetting as the whole ordeal was the blond couldn't bring himself to mourn or cry over Jim but it still brought him to tears about how upset his mum would be.

Sherlock entered his large dim bedroom quietly without his fiancé's notice. He could hear the quiet sobs of his lover and although it was a mystery on yesterday's events he decided to hold off his questions for later. The prince sat on the edge of the bed slowly as to not disturb the quietly sobbing boy under the covers. He put his hand on the lump under the covers and the lump jerked away.

John snapped up to find Sherlock on the bed. He quickly wiped his tears away. "Sherlock," the sad boy said trying to sound as if he hadn't been crying for hours. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, it is my bedroom," The dark haired boy stated as a matter of fact. "I was thinking that perhaps I would sleep tonight as I have finished deducing all I can about the incident at the crime scene."

"Oh," John sighed.

"The wedding has been postponed until next week," Sherlock reported.

"What time is it?" The blond asked ignoring the new information. It was frustrating to have to wait a whole week to marry the one you love but he supposed it was best due to the circumstances.

"It 6 pm." Sherlock informed. "You've been in here since yesterday." John's stomach growled just in time for that statement. "Perhaps we should get you something to eat?" The prince started to get up but John grabbed his arm lightly to stop him.

"I don't want to eat," The smaller boy said. "Could you just lay here with me?" He asked in a small voice. Sherlock answered by lying in bed and curling up behind his lover wrapping his arms protectively around the small blond. John wondered his things would get better, and if the guilt of killing Jim would ever leave him. All Sherlock wondered was how long it was going to take John to get over it because he honestly couldn't understand how the blond was feeling and he himself felt without understanding such information he could not solve the problem.

**Again, Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I will be putting sexy time in the next chapter and make it longer to make up for this one. Also, I am pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one.**

**And thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:  
><strong>**Lanshannarra, RavensPoeticSoul, Kirby77DP77, Lumoa, Brenna963, Azlira, The Science Of Seduction, madam loon, diana winchis**


	13. El Fin

**Sorry it took so long and sorry for the bad grammar :)  
>Also, if I left any loose ends just leave it to you imagination ;)<strong>

John stood made his way down the aisle, every step he took went with the beat of the wedding music. A week ago he had been in this exact same position only to be shot and almost killed, only to watch as Sherlock was almost forced to marry another, and only to kill a man. None of that mattered now.

_Sherlock was comforting the first few days of John's long recovery from killing Jim Moriarty. The guilt he felt was horrible and caused nothing but night terrors and a sick stomach. The prince was there to comfort him. They lay in bed together for 4 days and only got up to use the toilet. Mrs. Hudson often came in to force food down their throats which hardly ever worked and while John was grateful Sherlock was annoyed. Three days before the wedding Sherlock knew that he and his love couldn't stay in bed forever. He also knew that the physical comfort of cuddling and kissing wasn't enough to help John. _

Sherlock came closer in to view with every step John took. The blond couldn't help but smile at the tall lanky figure waiting impatiently for him. John recalled Three days ago when the dark haired man finally decided to talk about the incident.

_The shorter boy was reluctant to talk about it, but the prince was stern and insistent. Surprisingly, talking did help. John told Sherlock about all the horrible things Jim and his stepsiblings had done and about the incident in question. Sherlock listened patiently holding the other boy's hand as a gesture of comfort. He was actually more infuriated at John's step family than ever before from the things John told him, and he had a strong urge to kill Sally and Andy, only, Sherlock was sure that would only make things worse. _

_So, yes, talking about the guilt of killing Jim and just John's whole life in general took a heavy weight off the blond's chest. Sherlock even assured John that the killing was for the best and that John had done the right thing. Then curiosity got to the prince and he asked about how John had been miraculously healed. John was hesitant at first feeling as though the dark haired boy would think him crazy but as he had already spilled his guts why not some more. It wasn't logical to Sherlock but it was the only explanation and so the prince believed every word._

And now here they were, standing side by side in matching black tuxedos, staring into each other's eyes, and hardly paying attention to the ceremony. John got lost in the prince's beautiful sparkling eyes and all thoughts and feelings of Jim disappeared. The only thing either of them could think about was each other and how it would feel to be closer. Sherlock wondered what it would be like to take John, to be inside him, and to own him. John wondered what sort of sounds Sherlock would make in bed. The prince never was one for being incoherent and the blond wondered if he could make his new husband incoherent enough to make noises only John would be allowed to hear.

Before they knew it, they were kissing and everyone was clapping excitedly. Sherlock and John ran down the aisle covering themselves from the confetti being thrown. They entered in to a limo and drove away leaving the cheerful people behind.

:) ;) :)

Mrs. Holmes was quite proud and sat in her balcony watching the people run out cheering for her son and son-in-law. She sat there smiling before finally speaking to a tall man behind her.

"You'll keep an eye on them?" The queen asked looking over her shoulder at the tall figure standing behind her.

"Yes, my queen," Mycroft answered and then disappeared instantly. The queen smiled knowing Sherlock and John would be safe but then she sighed heavily in realization. She had to talk to Sherlock about becoming King but she supposed that best be left for another day.

:) :) XD

Sherlock and John skipped the wedding reception knowing the queen would be angry but neither cared. Ever since they had lay eyes on each other there was attraction but they never went any further beyond kissing. Neither one could wait to get their hands on the other. That's all they could think about during the wedding and that's all they could think now.

"Have you ever done this before?" John asked as they entered Sherlock's room and locked the door.

"Of course John," Sherlock assured his love embracing him. The shorter boy went stiff. "I skip important parties all the time," the prince finished. John relaxed.

"No," The blond said with a friendly shove and a smile and then immediately became serious. "I mean, well, you know," He motioned to the bed.

"Oh!" Sherlock exclaimed almost doing a facepalm. "No, but I've done research."

"Research?" John was almost too afraid to ask.

"Yes," The prince responded. "Don't worry it will all be okay." He leaned down and kissed the shorter boy's neck. "I know what I'm doing." John began to forget the research thing because of the distracting warm lips against his neck trailing their way along his jaw and to his own lips. The lingering thought of what kind of research was worrying though. John wondered if Sherlock had asked someone or simply looked online.

Soon, all logical thoughts were lost as John's body began to heat up against another warm body. They rubbed against each other kissing and feeling one another's body and then clothes became a problem. Sherlock practically tore off John's jacket and shirt and threw them over his shoulder and on to the floor, and then he pulled off his own. They reconnected their lips. John couldn't get enough. He plunged his tongue in to Sherlock's mouth and explored. The dark haired boy allowed it with enjoyment and pulled his lover closer, their bare chests pressed against each other.

Not too long after they made their way to the bed; each panting and lustfully wanting more and never taking their lips away. Nothing need be said at this point only felt. Sherlock pulled off his trousers and underwear and did away with John's as well. They were both naked.

The prince pulled away from John's desperate lips and stood on his knees straddling his lover. He took in this new image and burned it in to his hard drive. There before him lay the most beautiful creature he ever lay eyes on. John lay below him, eyes needy and body wanting. The blond looked up at the amazing boy above him. Sherlock's pale skin was as white as snow and it looked so soft.

"Sherlock?" John inquired lustfully.

"Yes John?" Sherlock responded.

"I want you inside me," the blond practically begged.

"As you wish," Sherlock vowed leaning down to kiss his lover. He then leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer pulling out a tube of lube. Sherlock sat back up and spread a ton on, possibly more than needed, over his cock. He didn't want to hurt John to bad which is why he used so much.

The prince leaned down and kissed the blond deeply and then positioned himself between John's legs. They got comfortable and Sherlock did most of the body arranging. He then positioned his cock at John's entrance. Neither knew what this would be like but neither cared because all they knew is that they wanted this.

Sherlock pushed slowly inside of his lover, inching his way in. It was so warm and tight and more stimulating than the dark haired boy had initially thought. It took all his power not to drive hard in to the warm tunnel his cock was slowly inching in to. John grimaced and moaned in pain. Sherlock managed to get his cock all the way in.

"Are you okay?" He asked the shorter boy staring up at him with a pained look.

"Yeah," He said shifting a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock nodded and pulled out half way and then push back in slowly. John still had a pained look and moaned in pain but didn't ask his lover to stop. The prince pulled out again a little faster and then pushed in a little faster. The smaller boy sighed and moaned loudly. Sherlock kept at a constant pace and then began to go faster and faster unable to control himself in the pleasurable warm that is John's arse. They both began to pant and moan and then eventually yell, John being the first.

"Right there!" John yelled. "Harder!" It hurt but it felt so good and Sherlock was hitting just the right spot. Sherlock went in harder and faster and without any help John came and let out a loud yell as Sherlock did the same. The prince flopped down on top of the other boy. Both were sweaty and tired. After a few minutes he pulled out and lay beside John taking him in his arms.

"Sherlock?" John asked with his face against his lover's chest and his eyes closed ready for sleep to come.

"Yes my love," The prince replied

"Ouch," The blond said with a smile and then they both drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah…. It's been a while….. but hey! I didn't not abandon the story and I threw in sexy time although I wish I could have wrote it better but I don't have time. Anyway, I hoped you liked it :) **

**Special thanks to my reviewers **

**JisseB, Azlira, Kirby77DP77, Lanshannarra, IAmTheMedusa, Lumoa, RavensPoeticSoul, madam loon, dianaj2w, and Lolita-mist**

**Thank so much for reading! You all are awesome!**


End file.
